Semper fi
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: House/NCIS. Tony/Cameron. Cameron goes on holidays to DC and her life changes. And not all for the better... there is a danger lurking from her past. Can her colleagues and her new friends save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Semper Fi**

**A House/NCIS fan fiction by phoenixgirl23**

Disclaimer: House belongs to FOX, not me. Not in this life anyway.

AN. This story came about when I was writing _Amazing Grace. _I couldn't decide if I wanted Cameron to get together with House or Tony. In the end, I decided to go with House, and give Cameron and Tony their own story. Enjoy! Feel free to review, but only nice ones .

**CHAPTER One**

"Looking forward to your holidays, Cameron?" Dr. Eric Foreman asked his co-worker as they sat in the cafeteria of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital one sunny Friday in June.

Cameron, also known as Dr. Allison Cameron, immunologist in the respected New Jersey hospital, grinned at her friend.

"Oh, yeah. I can't remember the last time I had a real holiday."

"So, tell us where you're going? Europe, Hawaii, California?" Dr. Robert Chase added eagerly.

Allison laughed at the two boys. "A little too eager about my travel plans, aren't we?" she teased.

"Cameron, it's been ages since either of us had any proper time off, and considering that you had to go to Cuddy to get time off, because House wouldn't give it to you, means there's not much hope for _our_ vacation time. Allow us to live through you," Foreman begged.

Allison smiled, replaying her struggle for vacation time over the past two weeks. After a particularly difficult case, which left her drained, she had decided a vacation was in order and had put in a request through the department head of Diagnostic medicine, Dr. Greg House. House had promptly refused, making the excuse that "the department would fall apart if you weren't here, Chase wouldn't have anyone to perve on." Undeterred, Allison had then gone to the Dean of Medicine, Dr. Lisa Cuddy and she and Dr. James Wilson, House's best friend had managed to manipulate six weeks holiday from House. House's reaction when he had learned what they had done was, in the least, entertaining.

"Yeah, I don't exactly envy you guys with the mood House has been in lately," Allison chuckled.

"It's your fault," Chase told her grinning. "House is just worried you'll come back with some cute guy in tow."

"Ha ha," Allison mock scowled at him. Although she was far past the doe-eyed teenage crush she had developed on her boss when she first began her fellowship, she still had a soft spot for the miserable cripple, and Chase and Foreman loved to tease her about it.

"So, are you going to spill details or not?" Foreman pressed impatiently.

Allison considered it thoughtfully for a moment playfully, but decided to 'spill.'

"Sorry guys, nothing extreme. I'm going to spend a week in Chicago visiting my parents and friends, then I'm going to spend the rest of my time with my older sister in DC."

"That sounds boring," Foreman commented disappointedly and Allison laughed.

"That's what I want. I just want to relax, and I never get to see my family anymore. Don't worry though, Becca's already promised to dump the kids with a sitter and drag me out clubbing," she comforted them.

"Bec's your sister?" Chase confirmed.

"Yeah. Twenty months older, and a social worker in DC. Married to Luke and they have three kids, Audrey, Will and Lucy."

"And you've got a brother too, right?" Foreman asked unsurely.

"Nathan," she nodded. "He's a police officer in Baltimore, and he and his wife Jessica have four kids; Jack, Shaun, Michael and Nala."

"Nala?" Chase raised an eyebrow.

She giggled. "They made the mistake of letting the boys name her, about two days after Nate hired _The Lion King_ for them. That was when Jess decided there would be no more kids... Jack was a big fan of Zazu, and she didn't want to tempt them," she explained.

Foreman and Chase laughed and the three 'ducklings' as the nursing staff had nicknamed the three popular doctors who had been employed by House for the past three years, left the cafeteria to return to the office. Allison spent her afternoon patiently filing House's paperwork, answering his mail and dutifully refilling the coffee pot whenever it was emptied. At four fifty-two, House came out of his office, his bike jacket on and his backpack in his hands.

"Are you leaving?" Allison questioned, not taking her eyes off the computer, but watching her boss out of the corner of her eye.

House shrugged. "Not much to do today. I can do nothing at home."

Allison smiled slightly. "You told Cuddy you'd be here till five."

"It's only eight off. Takes a while to get out of the building, being a cripple and all," he retorted.

Allison suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, and continued with her work. "Fine. Guess I'll see you when I get back then."

House feigned ignorance. "Why, Dr. Cameron, you're leaving? I had no idea."

She sighed, and finally turned to face him, taking off her reading glasses as she did so. "House-"

"And why did I not know? Oh yeah, because I said no, so you went behind my back and ran to Mommy," House continued.

Allison was slightly amused. "House, I _am_ entitled to vacation time. The last break I had was when you were shot, and I've hardly taken any sick days. Get over it, and play nice with Chase and Foreman while I'm gone. Please?"

"But, Mo-om!" House whined in a indignant tone. "The black one hogs all the good toys, and the rich Aussie kid is mean!"

When her expression didn't change, House pouted. "Who's going to make my coffee when you're gone? And my mail isn't going to magically sort itself like it does now... Cuddy will be looking for paperwork and charts and stuff!"

"Magic, huh? You know the magic word is really easy to remember," Allison said dryly.

"Bibbiti-bobbity-boo?" House made a sarcastic guess.

Allison chuckled. "No. Try 'please'."

House scoffed. "Please? And what wondrous magical act will be performed if I say please?"

She grinned slightly. "Chase will put the mail straight into my desk drawer, so you can't see it."

House thought about that image. "Hmm, out of sight, out of mind. I'll remember that."

He turned and left the office without another word. Allison shook her head and put her glasses back on, returning to her work.

"Bring me back a present!" House said abruptly, poking his head through the door and making Allison jump, before he disappeared again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Semper Fi**

**A House/NCIS fan fiction by phoenixgirl23**

Disclaimer: House belongs to FOX, not me. Not in this life anyway.

**CHAPTER Two**

"Aunty Allie! Aunty Allie!"

Allison stepped off the plane at Andrews airport, Washington DC and her face broke into a tired smile at the sight of Audrey, Will and Lucy, aged six, four, and three respectively jumped up and down on the spot excitedly as they spotted their aunt in the disembarking crowd. Behind them, her older sister, Bec tried to calm her children.

"Guys, give Allie a chance to breathe!" she said exasperated.

Allison laughed as she met her family and dumped her bags to the ground. "Ignore your mom, and come give me a hug!" she ordered and they obeyed delightedly.

Bec mock scowled at her sister. "Thanks, Allie. That's what I want, my children to ignore me; which they will now because you said to."

Allison embraced the kids tightly, then hugged her sister warmly. "They'll listen to you, Becca. Relax."

"How was Mom and Dad's?" Bec asked as they headed to the parking lot after collecting all Allison's luggage.

"Great," Allison replied, Lucy on her hip and lugging her suitcases behind her. "I spoke to Nathan, and saw a bunch of people from high school... Mom and Dad said to give you their love, and I have presents in my bag for the kids."

"Yay!" squealed Audrey and Will and the sisters laughed.

As Bec drove towards their home, she explained to her sister the agenda for her stay. "Tonight, a very quiet family dinner, and then tomorrow night, Luke's going to stay home with the kids so we can get out!"

Allison giggled. "The way you say it, you'd think you're on parole from prison!"

"I am. A prison of dirty diapers, dishes and housework!" Bec grinned.

"Hey, Allison!" Luke, Bec's husband greeted her as she entered the house in front of his wife ten minutes later.

"Hey, Luke. How's work?" she asked, kissing his cheek. She had always gotten along with her brother-in-law, and indeed had been the one to introduce the couple.

"Well, I'd say it was busy and then rant for a bit about why it's so busy; but you're a doctor, so that may not work," he grinned.

She laughed. "Good call."

"Al, we'll dump your stuff in the spare room and then get dinner, okay?" Bec interrupted.

Allison nodded in agreement and followed her sister upstairs. Allison quickly changed into fresh clothes that did not smell like plane, then trooped downstairs barefoot and entered the kitchen.

"Can I help?" she asked Luke, who was bustling about the kitchen in an apron that read _Master Chef_.

"If you're brave, you can entertain the kids while Bec sets the table," he replied, flashing her a grin.

Allison laughed. "Sure."

She rescued her sister from the rec room in the basement where the kids were colouring, and settled herself at their tiny table.

"So, what are we drawing guys?" she asked them.

Audrey proudly held up her paper with a flourish for her Aunt to see, and Allison examined it with interest.

"Wow, this looks great, Audrey! Tell me about it," she suggested.

"This is the fairy kingdom," Audrey explained eagerly. "And Mommy's the Queen, Daddy's the King, and Lucy and me are princesses."

"You have beautiful purple wings too," Allison smiled. "What about Will?"

"Will is a prince, but he's off riding his giant bumblebee," Audrey replied.

"Am I in fairyland too?"

Audrey giggled and nodded. "Yeah, you're the healing fairy! Because you're a doctor!"

Allison looked at the drawing again, and sure enough, in the distance on the left hand side of the page, was a fairy with long brown hair, big pink wings and wearing what she recognised to be a stethoscope. Still smiling, she turned to her nephew.

"Will? What's your picture about?"

He didn't look up from his paper as he answered his aunt. "It's a dinosaur who eats girls attacking our house."

Allison raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Oh, right. Uh, Lucy what are you drawing, kid?"

Lucy grinned up at her and pointed with a chubby finger to her paper, which was a mass of coloured squiggled and shapes.

"It's a pony!" she announced.

Allison stifled a giggle. "Of course. And it's a beautiful pony too."

While the kids returned to their drawings, Allison picked up a pencil and began to sketch on a blank sheet of paper. She had studied art through all of high school, and taken some classes in college, but her skills were somewhat rusty now that she had such a busy schedule. By the time Bec poked her head down the stairs she had completed a relatively rough sketch of a picture she had drawn often and yet changed every time it was drawn, her own fairyland. When she placed it on the table to help Lucy to her feet, Audrey drew in her breath.

"Ooh, pretty!"

Allison laughed and ruffled her hair. "Thanks, chook. Are you hungry?"

"I am!" Will volunteered and dashed upstairs.

"Mommy, Aunty Allie drew a pretty picture!" Audrey informed her mother when they were all served and seated.

Bec raised an eyebrow at her little sister. "Fairyland again?"

Allison shrugged sheepishly. "Yeah. I'm really rusty though."

"You should take advantage of your vacation and go out while you're here. We've got some great scenery," Luke suggested through a mouthful of food.

"Maybe," Allison replied uncertainly and began to eat. After dinner, Audrey and Lucy insisted that Allison tuck them in, as opposed to their mother, and she agreed. Of course, both girls needed a story, and then Will decided he needed a story too. Eventually, Allison returned downstairs and collapsed in an armchair.

Bec laughed at her. "God, Allison you've only been here two hours!"

"Your kids are exhausting," she replied, smiling.

"Tell me about it," Luke groaned.

"So where are we going tomorrow night?" Allison asked her sister.

Bec sat up straighter and her eyes were alight with excitement. "There's this great club in Quantico, _Blue Moon_ that I went to last year with some girls from work, so I thought we'd go there."

"Ok," Allison agreed.

"And of course, I need a new outfit for the occasion, so once the kids are taken care of tomorrow, we're going shopping!"

Allison grinned. "Of course. Sounds great." Then she yawned sheepishly, "Alright then, if we're shopping tomorrow, I'm getting as much sleep as possible. I've been shopping with you before Rebecca Anne Hunter-Atkins."

Bec made a face at her. "And I'm nothing compared to 'she who spends three hours in book stores!' Yes, I'm talking to you Allison Elizabeth Hunter-Cameron."

Allison laughed in weak protest. "Come on, Becca. It was only an hour and a half and I was fourteen years old!"

"I'm sure you'd still have no complaints about spending large quantities of time in bookstores," Bec grinned and Allison merely chuckled and headed upstairs to bed.

The next day, as promised, once Audrey and Will had been taken to school and Lucy to pre-school Bec eagerly dragged her sister to the mall. There, Allison spent much more than she would normally have on a thigh length red colored cocktail dress, mostly at Bec's insistence.

"It's a lot of money for one dress, Becca," she said reasonably, studying her reflection in the dressing room mirror. "Especially when I'll only wear it once. Besides, once I go home, I kind of need money to live."

Bec waved a dismissive hand. "But it looks fantastic on you. Come on, Lissy. Be impulsive for once in your life, instead of the sensible doctor."

Allison sighed at her image, and rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll get it."

"Great!" Bec exclaimed happily, and left the dressing room to allow her sister to change. That night, as Bec rattled off instructions to Luke and entertained her children whilst dressing, Allison carefully curled her long dark hair pulling it away from her face and applying a small amount of makeup.

"Ok, Becca I'm ready!" she announced as she headed downstairs and Bec turned to face her.

"See, I told you it looks great! You should always trust me. Ok hon, try not to kill the kids. Kids, try not to kill your dad. Let's go, Allie."

Allison waved quickly to Luke and the kids as Bec pulled her out the door. When they arrived _Blue Moon_ was crowded, and the bar extremely busy. The sisters managed to get two seats at a table furthest from the bar and Bec bought their first round. She returned to the table with two of her work friends she had managed to find in the crowd and introduced them to her sister.

"Allie, these are my friends from work, Gwen and Beth. Girls, this is my baby sister, Allie."

"Nice to meet you," Allison smiled, shaking hands.

"You too. Bec's told us so much about you," Beth replied as they sat down.

"I can't believe you work for House," Gwen said in amazement, her tone one of admiration.

Allison was surprised. "You know House?"

"My husband is a radiologist," she explained. "He's seen House at some conferences and things like that. House stories are legendary... pretty much anywhere in the country."

Allison laughed. "Yeah, he causes a stir."

She told them a few stories from her time at Princeton-Plainsboro to their delight, and Gwen told some older stories she had heard through the years from her husband that were new to Allison.

"I'll get the next round," volunteered Allison half an hour later, and made her way to the bar across the crowded room. She squeezed onto a bar stool as she patiently waited for the bartender to serve her, and smiled thankfully as the man handed her the drinks and she took two glasses in each hand. As she slipped from the stool, the heel of her stiletto caught on the footrest of the stool and she stumbled, promptly spilling the contents of the glasses onto the person in front of her.

Allison cringed and closed her eyes before facing the wrath of the person who was now wearing four cosmopolitans.

"Oh god, I am _so_ sorry!" she apologised, her face heating up.

"It's no problem," the victim assured her, and she looked up to see a tall attractive man in his mid-thirties smiling back at her as he accepted a napkin off the bartender.

"Oh it is though, I am just so embarrassed," a mortified Allison winced and they subconsciously moved away from the bar into a dimly lit corner where it was less crowded and noisy.

"I swear to you I'm not drunk," she told him, still blushing. "Just highly uncoordinated."

The man laughed. "Trust me, it's fine. Been there before, will very likely be there again."

Allison chuckled sheepishly. "And here I was believing all those people who describe me as 'graceful'."

"Everyone's allowed to have a few clumsy moments. You've never seen the footage where the Queen falls over?"

She giggled. "I have, I've just never taken comfort from the knowledge the Queen of England has clumsy moments until now."

He grinned. "Here, let me replace your drinks for you."

Allison was taken aback. "Oh no, I couldn't-"

"Sure, you can," he interrupted cheerfully.

"If anything I should be replacing your shirt. I don't think the stain's going to come out," she said guiltily.

He shrugged. "It's a dark blue shirt, the stain is not that noticeable. Besides, you shouldn't replace it. It's an Italian designer, worth much more than a few drinks. Please, I insist. What was it?"

She hesitated, but gave in at his insistent gaze. "Four cosmos."

He placed the order and returned to her. "So you're here with friends?"

Allison shook her head. "No, my sister and _her_ friends."

She raised an eyebrow at him in curiosity. "So, a designer shirt?"

He chuckled sheepishly. "I swear to you I'm not gay. Just fashionable and of Italian descent."

Allison nodded in understanding. "That makes a lot of sense. You fit the stereotypical Italian. Tall, dark and handsome."

"Why thank you," he replied and Allison blushed as she realised what she had said.

"This is _so_ not my night," she murmured and he laughed.

"It may be my night though. So, if you're here with your sister and her friends; either you have no friends of your own, or you're from interstate. Which is it?"

"Both I think," Allison laughed. "Most of my friends are interstate, so I don't do the whole clubbing scene anymore. But you're right, I'm not from here."

"Where are you from then?"

"New Jersey," she replied, nodding.

"Ah, the Garden State. I don't know what that means."

She giggled. "Neither do I. But I'm a native Chicago girl, so I don't have to."

The waitress arrived then and handed the man the fresh drinks, who then handed two to Allison and gestured for her to lead the way. When they reached her table, they found Bec and Gwen dancing and Beth grabbed a drink off Allison and hurried to join them as soon as she arrived. Allison sat the drinks on the table and sat down and the man smiled awkwardly.

"I just realised that we missed a step in our conversation that is kind of important, so we may have to backtrack," he told her.

Allison raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

He grinned and offered her his hand to shake. "I'm Tony."

Allison laughed at the realisation that she had been talking to a complete stranger for ten minutes without knowing his name, as she took his hand in hers. "Allison."

"So, how long are you in DC for?" he asked her.

"Uh, five weeks," she replied, taking a sip of her drink. Suddenly as a thought occurred to her, she sat up straight and looked around.

"So, Tony, who are _you_ here with?"

Tony shrugged. "Just me, actually. I had a hard day at work and didn't feel like going straight home, so thought I'd stop by for some deafening music and a couple drinks."

Allison grinned thoughtfully. "Do you actually have a job where you can have a 'hard day' or are you one of those people that find dealing with a bunch of paperwork very strenuous?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Ooh, a cynic. I'm assuming you have one of those difficult jobs, and get annoyed at your friends who have paperwork jobs?"

She laughed. "My brother-in-law is in advertising and comes home exhausted from a brainstorming session on what tagline to use in a new cat food commercial," she informed him.

"Lazy bum," Tony grinned. "And you are?"

"A doctor," she retorted and his eyes widened in surprised and admiration.

"Wow! Saving lives _and_ doing paperwork! You, my friend, do have a hard job."

"Thank you. So, what do you do? A hard job or a 'hard' job?"

Tony paused before he answered. "I'm a federal agent."

Allison's jaw dropped slightly. "Oh?"

He nodded. "My official title is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS. It stands for-"

"Navy Criminal Investigative Services," she finished for him.

"I'm very impressed. Most people have never heard of us, and think I'm making it all up."

Allison laughed. "No, I know it. My Dad is an ex-marine," she explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he served in Desert Storm and everything. Then, just before 9/11 he had a huge heart attack and had to have triple bypass surgery, so he 'retired'."

"Blessing in disguise, huh?"

"Not at the time," she replied, remembering how upset she and Bec had been at the news, and her being only twenty-three.

Tony opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Bec arriving at the table.

"Allie, you have to come dance with us! Oh, sorry, I didn't see you were talking."

Allison smiled at her. "It's ok. Tony, this is my sister. Bec, this is Tony," she introduced them.

Bec smiled politely and offered her hand. "Nice to meet you. Sorry to interrupt your conversation," she apologised.

"That's ok, I should be going anyway," Tony replied, standing up and Allison was surprised to find herself disappointed.

"Oh sure. It's late," she said cheerfully.

Tony paused briefly. "Allison, would it be alright if I called you while you're in town?"

She beamed. "Sure, no worries."

Allison scribbled her cell number on a napkin and gave it to Tony, who waved to her and Bec then left. Bec tugged on her sister's hand, who was gazing at the spot where he had disappeared into the crowd, and pulled her onto the dance floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Semper Fi**

**A House/NCIS fan fiction by phoenixgirl23**

Disclaimer: House belongs to FOX, not me. Not in this life anyway.

**CHAPTER Three**

Allison was awoken by a loud ringing sound from her clutch which lay on the nightstand where she had thrown it when she and Bec arrived home at one thirty that morning. Groaning in annoyance, she fumbled for the phone, reluctantly opening her eyes.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Allison?" an unfamiliar voice asked uncertainly.

"Yeah," she replied frowning in confusion.

"Uh, it's Tony DiNozzo... from the club last night?"

Allison sat bolt upright in bed. "Yeah, sure. Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good. Uh, listen I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to brunch tomorrow?"

She was speechless, but managed to stammer an answer. "Yeah, brunch? Great... um, where?"

"There's this great place by the water _Pier Diner_."

"Sure, okay. Uh, about eleven?"

"Eleven's good. I'll see you then."

"Ok, see you."

Allison hung up, and collapsed back onto her pillows, closing her eyes. After a moment, she opened them and glanced at the clock. She gasped in shock to see it was already a quarter to twelve, and sunlight was pouring in the windows. She jumped out of bed and threw on her robe, before self-consciously heading downstairs to find her clearly hung-over sister in the kitchen with Luke.

"Where are the kids?"

"My parents offered to take them to the fair for the day," Luke explained, handing her a mug of coffee.

Bec winced at her sister. "How are you not hung over?"

Allison laughed. "Because I hardly drank. I was the designated driver, remember?"

"But I didn't drink that much either, did I?"

"No, you just can't hold it," she replied lovingly, but then yawned.

"So, who was the extremely rude person who called you at eleven thirty on a Saturday morning?" Bec demanded.

"Oh, that was just Tony."

Bec's eyes lit up as she remembered. "Oh, _Tony!_ And what did he want?"

"To invite me to brunch tomorrow," Allison replied, smiling.

"Who's Tony?" Luke asked them.

"The guy Allie met last night," Bec answered, grinning. "He's cute."

"He's an NCIS agent," Allison told them and Bec's jaw dropped.

"No kidding? Wow... how do you become an NCIS agent?"

Allison shrugged. "I didn't ask. So, we're going to brunch tomorrow. A place called the _Pier Diner_?"

"They have the best pancakes," Luke exclaimed excitedly.

Bec rolled her eyes at her husband. "Says you. Allie, you can use my car while you're here. The Diner is really easy to find, but I'll give you the address anyway."

Allison hugged her sister. "Thanks, Becca. I'm going to go shower. Thanks for the coffee, Luke!"

When Cameron returned to her room, refreshed after a long, hot shower, she was surprised to find six missed calls on her cell.

"Who the hell calls six times?" she commented to herself, as she checked the phone. She sighed as she found House's name at the top of the list, first his home, then his cell and then his office number.

"Of course," she muttered, reluctantly hitting the call button.

The phone in the office rang through without a pickup, so she dialled his cell, and her boss picked up on the second ring.

"Yeah?"

"House, it's me. What's up?"

"Who is this?" he asked in mock confusion and Cameron sighed in frustration.

"_House!"_

"Oh, Dr. Cameron. Right, long time no see. How are you?"

Allison was not impressed. "House, I've only been gone for a week and a half."

"Really? Boy time flies when you're having fun, doesn't it?"

"Did you want something, or did you just ring me six times to bug me?" she demanded.

House sighed, and his tone became serious. "Thirty-two year old female. Presents with shortness of breath, fever, and joint pain. LP shows no infection and her white blood cells are intact. _Don't_ say lupus!"

"I wasn't going to," she replied calmly. "I was going to suggest auto-immune."

"Of course you were."

Allison ignored this, and continued to suggest ideas until House grunted and abruptly hung up. Far too used to this by now, she threw her cell onto the bed and went to dry her hair. She spent the day watching movies with her sister, and then she took the kids to a movie that night; trying not to think about the following day.

"Are you nervous?" Bec asked her that night after they had put the kids to bed, and Luke was in the study, working.

Allison shrugged slightly. "I'm not sure. Not as nervous as I was before my date with House, but I think that was mostly because he's my boss."

"So, that had nothing to do with the fact it was your first date since Alex died?" Bec asked bluntly.

Allison winced slightly. "I don't know. Maybe. I'll just play it by ear. No expectations," she said firmly.

Despite this decision, she still spent an hour staring into her suitcase the next morning, before picking a long sleeved plum colored top to wear with dark denim jeans. Bec was right, the _Pier Diner_ was easy to find, and in a beautiful spot. As she walked inside she could hear the waves crashing against the rocks, and a cool breezed whipped her ponytail around. She found Tony was already there, waiting at a table at the back.

"Hi," she said shyly as she approached the table.

Tony glanced up from the menu and smiled broadly at her. "Wow, you're even more beautiful in daylight."

Allison blushed and laughed as she sat down opposite him. "Thank you."

They ordered and after some small talk, Allison sat back and stared at him with a smile.

"So, how does one become a NCIS officer?"

Tony smiled and shrugged casually. "It all depends. My boss came from the Marines after Desert Storm; and my last partner was in the Secret Service before she came to us."

Allison frowned slightly. "Last partner? What happened?"

Tony hesitated, playing with the salt shaker. "Uh, she was killed. By a terrorist."

Her jaw dropped. "Oh, I'm sorry! Were you close?"

He grinned. "Kate was... like the little sister I never wanted. Not so much little as annoying, but we definitely had that relationship. Her last words to me were a sarcastic comment, just as she would have wanted it... actually, I think her first words to me were a sarcastic comment too."

Allison laughed. "It sounds like my relationship with my co-workers."

"So, what exactly do you do?" he asked in curiosity.

She tried to explain it as simply as possible. "My speciality is immunology, which deals with the immune system. And for the past three and a half years, I've been doing a fellowship in diagnostic medicine. Which basically means, we learn through doing under another doctor."

"And what's your doctor like?"

Allison pursed her lips as she pictured House. "Well... he's world famous... he's brilliant. Not exactly a people person."

"As in no-social-skills?" Tony asked.

"Not really... ok, picture Dr. Cox on _Scrubs_?"

"Ok," Tony replied eagerly.

She smiled faintly. "Now make him crippled, addicted to Vicodin and ignoring every rule both social and medical possible."

Tony's eyes widened. "Wow! That's a scary image! Wait, he's crippled?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He had an infarction in his thigh muscle about eight years ago. They removed all the dead tissue, and left him in chronic pain... hence the Vicodin addiction."

"I'd love to put him in a room with my boss. Gibbs is an ex-marine, and scary as hell," he explained.

"Really?"

"Well, on the outside anyway. He cares deep down."

"See, House is all about the medical mystery. He'll do whatever he has to do to save the patient. We have a very high survival rate," Allison stated proudly.

As they ate, their conversation became lighter as they described their various colleagues and jobs; before moving onto hobbies and more general information. They discovered they were both huge movie fans, and loved _Scrubs _and _how I met your mother_. When Tony mentioned he had come to NCIS after being a cop, Allison was excited.

"No kidding! Where were you stationed?"

He shrugged. "I was at a few places. Illinois, Philadelphia, Baltimore..."

"My older brother's a cop," Allison explained. "He's been at Baltimore for the past ten years."

Tony raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Really? I might know him then... but I don't remember any Cameron's on the force."

Allison hesitated. "No, well... Cameron is actually my... my married name."

"You're _married_?" he gasped.

She shook her head. "Not exactly. Widowed to be specific."

Tony winced apologetically. "Oh, sorry. At your age?"

She smiled faintly in gratitude as she explained. "It was nine years ago, when I was in college. We were married for six months before he died of cancer that spread to his brain."

Tony was stunned. "Nine years? You must have been..."

"Twenty one," she confirmed. "It was... love at first sight. He'd just been told he had a year to live when we met. And he gave me hundreds of opportunities to walk away the entire time. I never even thought about taking one."

Tony fell silent as he contemplated that, then lifted his head. "So, what's your maiden name?"

"Hunter. My brother's name is Nathan, or Nate."

He racked his brain, then nodded. "Oh yeah, Nate! Married to Jessica, right?"

She grinned. "Yeah, right."

"When I left, they'd just had their first kid," Tony continued.

"Jack," she nodded. "He's now seven. Then Michael is six, Shaun is four and Nala has just turned two."

"Nala?"

"Don't ask," she laughed.

After they ate, despite the cool breeze, Tony suggested they walk along the beach and Allison eagerly agreed. She stopped at the top of the rocks they had to climb down to get to the shore to slip off her shoes whilst Tony waited patiently. As she climbed down behind him, she wavered a little on the slippery rocks and Tony immediately caught her hand to steady her. His touch startled her, and she blushed as she reached the sand.

"Thanks. I'm not exactly the most coordinated person on the planet," she laughed as they began to walk, Tony's hand still clasping hers lightly.

"No worries. It's not exactly a strain to help you... not fall over," he grinned. "So, what are your plans for your stay?"

Allison shook her head and shrugged. "I'm not sure. I've got use of Bec's car while she's at work, and the kids are not around, so I'm entertaining myself. Luke, my brother-in-law, suggested I start drawing again, but I'm not sure."

"Drawing?"

"I studied art all through high school and some of college," she explained. "When I got to medical school, I had less time to draw though, so I stopped. I've been reduced to doodles on the corner of newspapers," she chuckled.

Tony looked thoughtful. "Well, there's some great scenery around. Hey! What about on Saturday, I'll take you out for the day? You can draw, I can watch you draw, and I'll even bring a picnic lunch. What do you say?"

Allison smiled. "Sure. Why not? You cook?"

He shrugged sheepishly. "I can cook some stuff. But I'll get some help, just leave it to me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Semper Fi**

**A House/NCIS fan fiction by phoenixgirl23**

Disclaimer: House belongs to FOX, not me. Not in this life anyway.

**CHAPTER Four**

"Ziva!"

Mossad Officer Ziva David looked up from her desk in the NCIS office to see her partner grinning down at her, in a way which told her he wanted something.

"No," she replied immediately and returned to her book.

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask!" Tony pouted, dumping his backpack on his desk opposite hers.

"It's you asking Tony, which means it's probably not good," Ziva said firmly.

"What's not good?" asked their fellow team member Timothy McGee as he entered the room and headed for his desk.

"Whatever Tony wants to ask me," she answered in her Israeli accent.

Tony sighed impatiently and sat on the edge of Ziva's desk. "Let me tell you an exciting story, children. On Friday night, I was on my way home after a gruelling days work, and impulsively decided to stop into a club for a quick drink. There I am, minding my own business... and suddenly, there she was..."

McGee frowned in interest. "Who?"

Tony stood up, crossed to where McGee was standing, and threw his arm around his teammates shoulder and looked up to the ceiling. "The most beautiful woman you could ever dream up, Probie. Even with your little writer's vision."

McGee raised an eyebrow and Ziva suppressed a chuckle. After three years, they were well used to Tony's stories after he met a beautiful woman. They rarely varied, and none had a happy ending.

"So, what is this one, Tony? A model? Lifeguard? Is she at least over twenty-one?"

Tony shook his head, his expression dreamy. "No, no... She's perfect. She's _thirty_, for your information, McDummy; and she's a doctor. We talked for ages on Friday night, then we went to brunch yesterday and we're going out on Saturday."

Even Ziva was impressed. "Well, well. I'm happy for you, Tony. A doctor, huh?"

"Yeah, she works for some 'brilliant' diagnostician in New Jersey," Tony said distractedly, going over to his computer and loading up the internet.

Ziva and McGee exchanged a knowing look. "I knew there had to be a catch!"

"What do you mean?" Tony frowned.

"She's lives in another state. The minute she goes home, you'll meet someone else," McGee said reasonably.

Tony shook his head. "No, this is different you guys. Besides, New Jersey isn't that far away, and her sister lives here."

"You'd be willing to try long-distance with this girl?" Ziva frowned, surprised.

Tony smiled tightly at her. "First of all, _Zi-va_ she's not a girl. Her name is Allison. And yeah, I think if we decide to try a relationship, we could make it work."

He let out a triumphant cry and turned the computer around to face them. "See, that's her boss!"

McGee leant forward and read off the site. "Dr. Gregory House, Head of Diagnostic Medicine at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, New Jersey."

"Diagnostic medicine?" Ziva questioned. "Isn't that a TV show with the man from Mary Bobbins?"

Tony snorted slightly. "Ok, first of all, it's Mary _Poppins_. Secondly, the TV show with Dick Van Dyke is _Diagnosis Murder._"

"So, what's Diagnostic medicine?" Ziva asked brusquely.

Tony shrugged. "Allison said House is all about the puzzles. He's famous for solving cases other doctors can't. She also said he's an ass."

"So what were you going to ask me?" Ziva asked reluctantly.

Tony grinned. "Well, on Saturday we're going out all day and I said I'd bring lunch. But then I realised, you're a much better cook than I am!"

Ziva studied him intensely, not speaking with her arms crossed and Tony stared at her pleadingly.

"Please, please, please, Ziva! And could you please make that pasta cheesy dish you make so well? It's so good!"

"What's so good?" a new voice questioned, and all three jumped as their boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Ziva's cooking, boss," Tony replied quickly.

"Tell us something we don't know, DiNozzo," Gibbs answered, heading to his desk.

"Yes boss," Tony said, sitting down at his desk.

"I may be able to put something together," Ziva told him quietly returning to her desk. "But you owe me, Tony!"

"Absolutely!" he mouthed, giving her the thumbs up.

"This girl must be something, DiNozzo," Gibbs remarked suddenly, and all three exchanged stunned looks. Tony mumbled an agreement and returned to his work, mentally questioning how his boss always knew what they were talking about.

"I can't remember the last time I saw you this excited," Bec smiled fondly at her sister when they met for lunch that day a few blocks away from the Social Services office.

Allison blushed. "I know, neither can I," she admitted. "I really like him."

"But?" Bec questioned.

She shrugged. "He lives here. I live in New Jersey. My fellowship isn't up for another fourteen months, and then who knows where I'll be?"

Bec rolled her eyes. "Allie, I love you but you think way too much. You like Tony, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, enjoy being happy while you're here. If you want to try long-distance, you can. New Jersey isn't that far away, it just seems that way because you never come visit. It's a four hour drive! And there's email, and phone calls... if it doesn't work out, it doesn't. It's that simple."

Allison smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Ok, you're right. I'll just... enjoy being happy while it lasts."

The following Saturday, she and Tony spent the day driving around to the most scenic spots of DC. She would draw, or photograph; whilst Tony read or watched her draw and then they had lunch, with Ziva's excellent cooking. And when Tony dropped her back off at Bec's; he leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips before she got out of the car.

For the next five weeks they were almost inseparable, although neither brought up the subject of what would happen when her vacation was over. In her last week, Bec and Luke insisted she bring Tony over for dinner and she did so on her last night in DC. Audrey was captivated by him, while Will (and Allison suspected Luke too) was thrilled to have another boy around, and Lucy was so shy she hid under her bed for the first hour. Once Bec put the kids to bed, with Allison's help; the adults sat around laughing and talking. Both Allison and Tony shared work related stories with them, and finally, she walked Tony out to his car while Bec cleaned the kitchen and Luke closed up the house.

"What time do you fly out tomorrow?" he asked her.

"My plane leaves at eleven," she replied.

Tony nodded and hesitated. "So... when you go home..."

She smiled slightly. "Yeah."

"Allie, I want to keep seeing you," he said brusquely to Allison's delight. "I know long-distance will be hard, but we can make it work. We can meet on weekends, and there's the phone and email... unless, you don't want to."

"No, I do," she replied beaming. "I really do. We can make it work," she repeated his words.

Tony smiled broadly and kissed her once more, before getting in his car and driving away.

"You look happy," Bec observed when she returned inside.

Allison grinned at her. "Becca, this has officially been the best holiday ever!"

"See? Didn't I promise you'd have fun?" Bec teased, as the sisters headed upstairs together


	5. Chapter 5

**Semper Fi**

**A House/NCIS fan fiction by phoenixgirl23**

Disclaimer: House belongs to FOX, not me. Not in this life anyway.

**CHAPTER Five**

Determined to make their new relationship work, Allison and Tony soon fell into a pattern. Unless she was working, she would fly or drive to DC on Friday afternoons and spend the weekend with Tony; where they would have brunch with Bec, Luke and the kids before she went back to Princeton. If she had a case or was on call, Tony would come to Princeton. The couple also sent daily emails, and took it in turns to call each other at night.

Despite the fact that she was blatantly happy, Allison had not told any of her co-workers about her new relationship, wanting to have her privacy as long as possible. Tony, on the other hand, was just as happy and willing to tell anyone who would listen.

"Are we ever going to meet this woman, Tony?" Ziva demanded one day two months afterwards. "I'm beginning to think you made it all up!"

Tony scowled at her. "She's _real!_ For the thousandth time. Do you really want to meet her, or do you just want to test me?"

Ziva smiled at him. "Sorry, Tony. It's obvious she's very special to you, and she seems to be a good influence on you. So, as your friend, yes I would like to meet her."

Tony hesitated, then nodded shortly. "Ok. She has a half day the last Friday of every month. She usually works anyway, but I'll ask her to come early. We can all have an early dinner or something... she's been saying for a month she wants to meet you all," he admitted and picked up the phone to call her.

When her cell phone rang, Allison was just leaving the clinic after completing her hours. After three hours of treating over worried mothers, whiny kids and the elderly patients who didn't trust "such a young doctor" and wanted three confirmations that her diagnosis was right, she was absolutely exhausted and a smile crossed her face as she saw Tony's name on the caller ID.

"Hey, you," she said softly, ducking into a quiet corner of the lobby for some privacy.

"Hey. Is this a good time?"

She chuckled. "It's a great time. What's up?"

"Well, I know you were planning on coming on Friday night as usual, but I was wondering if you'd wanna come early and meet the team for a late lunch/ early dinner?" he asked casually.

Allison grinned. "I'd love to. I think it's about time I met them considering you're always talking about them, and paperwork can always be delayed."

"Good. Ok, I'll call you tonight then," he replied happily.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you then. Bye."

"Bye, babe."

She hung up and headed upstairs, a soft smile on her tired features.

Chase and Foreman raised suspicious eyebrows when she joined them in the elevator as she made to leave with them on Friday.

"What?" she frowned self-consciously.

"You never leave with us on Fridays!" Chase exclaimed.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be locked upstairs with a month's worth of paperwork?" Foreman teased.

"Ha ha," Allison scowled at them. "I'm not allowed to have a life?"

Chase grinned. "You have a life? Spill!"

She blushed, realising she'd let slip too much. "Never mind. You're both being mean."

Foreman smiled at her. "Come on, Cameron. We're just teasing. You know you can tell us."

Allison regarded them for a moment then shrugged. "If you're nice to me, I might tell you on Monday."

"We'll hold you to that," Chase promised as the doors opened and they stepped out into the lobby.

Allison laughed and said goodbye as she headed for her car. Her overnight bag was already in her trunk, so she immediately turned onto the freeway for the four hour drive to DC. Traffic was light, fortunately and she arrived outside the NCIS building just before four in the afternoon. As she exited her car, she dialled Tony's cell to inform him she was here.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm here!" she said cheerfully making her way towards the building.

"Great. Just wait in the lobby, I'll come meet you and bring you up."

"Ok."

As she waited in the lobby, she self-consciously smoothed down her hair. She couldn't deny that she was slightly nervous about meeting Tony's co-workers, but she was also eager to meet these people she had heard so much about.

"Allie!"

Allison smiled as Tony entered the lobby and jogged over to her, bending down to kiss her softly.

"Hey. How's your day been?"

"Fine. Oh, but I should warn you, when we get upstairs prepare to be ambushed," he warned her as they headed upstairs.

"Not only has the entire team decided to come to dinner, but they've all found excuses to hang around in the office all afternoon. And I'm pretty sure McGee and Ziva spent the last half an hour 'bird watching'."

Allison laughed and Tony grinned at her, one arm around her waist. The elevator doors opened and he led her out into the squad room.

"Here they come!" hissed Ziva as they approached.

She and McGee stood up expectantly, discreetly scrutinizing the unknown woman.

"Guys, this is Allison Cameron. Allie, this is Ziva, McGee, Gibbs and Abby," Tony introduced them all and Allison smiled nervously at them all.

"Hi," she said awkwardly.

An olive-skinned dark haired woman returned her smile and offered her hand. "It is nice to finally meet you, Allison. I am Ziva David. You are all we have heard about from Tony for the last two months!"

Allison laughed self-consciously. "I'm hoping that's a good thing."

McGee came forward to shake her hand as well. "It is from Tony, trust us. By the way, it's Tim, not McGee."

She shook his hand warmly. "Hi, Tim. And I think I will trust you on that."

"Hey!" Tony protested, pretending to be insulted, but slightly hurt.

When a short young girl with a gothic appearance joined them to be introduced, Allison successfully hid her surprise at her look.

"Hi, I'm Abby Sciuto."

"It's nice to meet you. Tony says you're the Queen of forensics."

Abby raised an eyebrow and punched Tony lightly on the arm. "DiNozzo! You're talking me up! Don't stop."

Allison laughed. An older man with short gray hair came up from behind the others and smiled welcomingly at Allison.

"Allie, this is Gibbs," Tony said proudly.

"Hello," she greeted him and he shook her hand.

"It's good to finally be able to put a face to the name," he said to her softly.

"I could say the same thing," she replied.

"So, you don't mind us coming to dinner?" McGee asked her.

"Not at all, the more the merrier," she answered sincerely.

Tony grinned as he spotted more of their dinner companions arriving on the floor.

"Ducky!" he cried, eagerly pulling Allison over to them.

"Allison Cameron, this is our ME Dr. Donald Mallard and his assistant Jimmy Palmer. Gentlemen, this is Allison."

Jimmy shook her hand enthusiastically and Dr. Mallard clasped her hand and kissed it gently.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear. We've all heard nothing else from young Tony since you met, and I must say I am most pleased to be able to report that his statements of your beauty were underestimated."

Allison blushed furiously. "Thank you, Dr. Mallard."

"Oh please, my child. It's Ducky," he smiled.

"Shall we go to dinner?" Tony suggested, changing the subject. As a group, they all headed back into the elevator and were joined by a woman who reminded Allison of Cuddy.

"Hello Ms. Director," Tony said cheerfully. "May I introduce the lovely Allison Cameron? Allison, this is Jennifer Shephard, the NCIS director."

Director Shephard leaned over and shook her hand. "Hello. Everyone's heard so much about you."

"I've heard so much about all of you," Allison replied.

"Would you like to join us for dinner, Director?" Ducky asked her and she seemed surprised.

"Thanks, Ducky. I'd love to, but I've got a meeting with SECNAV. Maybe some other time." She exited at the next floor, and the others continued down to the lobby.

Allison left her car on the street and rode with Tony to the restaurant he had picked for dinner. The team and Allison all had a wonderful dinner and she got along especially well with Ziva and Abby. Despite Tony's description of McGee, she found him to be charming and friendly, and was surprised to learn he was a published writer.

"Yeah, I go under the name Thom E. Gemcity," McGee told her, and the table was surprised when Allison burst out laughing.

"Yeah, I thought it was a dumb choice too," Tony grinned, but she shook her head in protest.

"No, it's not that. Sorry, Tim. It's just... you're like my sister's favourite author."

Ziva and Abby exchanged shocked looks. "_McGee?_"

"Are you sure?" Tony asked her uncertainly.

She nodded. "Oh yeah. She's read your books like a gazillion times, and she actually made a list of who should play what characters if _Deep Six_ was ever made into a film."

McGee looked half-embarrassed, half-pleased. "Really? Wow, I've never met a fan before. Who was on the list?"

Allison pursed her lips and racked her memory. "Oh... I remember she kept ringing me and asking my opinion on a book I'd never read. Sorry, I just have no time to read. Nothing new anyway."

"It's ok," he told her understandingly.

She sighed. "Ok, well... I couldn't tell you which actors went with which characters... but I know there was... Alyssa Milano, Orlando Bloom, George Clooney, Zach Braff, Winona Ryder, and Seth Green."

McGee thought that over and nodded. "Not bad. I might not have gone that way with some, but I can't really say who unless I knew what actors were supposed to be which characters."

"I'll try and find out for you," she promised.

After the meal, everyone went their separate ways, but not before they all said goodbye to Allison, being sincere when they told her they enjoyed meeting her.

"So, what do you really think?" Tony asked her with a grin as they entered his apartment twenty minutes later.

Allison mock scowled at him as she plopped down on the couch. "I love them all. Honestly, they're great."

"Well, they liked you. Even Gibbs, and he's not one for showing emotion much," he replied.

Allison smiled softly. "He's nice. They all are. Ziva and Abby especially, I can't believe Ziva's Mossad!"

"Trust me, when you work with her, it comes through. You do not want to get on Ziva's bad side. So, when do I get to meet your co-workers?"

Allison sighed, knowing she couldn't put it off any longer now she had met his colleagues. "The next time I'm on call and you come up, you can meet them. OK?"

"Great!" he replied enthusiastically. Then he regarded her for a moment. "You're really dreading me meeting them, aren't you?"

"If by 'them' you mean House, then yes."

"Why? Is he going to be jealous of me or something?" Tony joked, but then his jaw dropped. "Oh god! That's it! What's the deal between you two?"

Allison moaned lightly. "There is no deal! When I first started working there, I had a tiny, little crush on him that's all. He knew about it, and we had one disastrous date and that was that. He just expects me to keep pining over him or something."

"So, did he like you too?" Tony frowned and she shrugged carelessly.

"With House, no one ever knows. And it was ages ago. But you'll see what I mean when you meet him."

Tony nodded thoughtfully, suddenly even more eager to meet the mysterious man he had heard so much about, as he and Allison went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Semper Fi**

**A House/NCIS fan fiction by phoenixgirl23**

Disclaimer: House belongs to FOX, not me. Not in this life anyway.

**Chapter Six**

The minute Allison arrived at the office on Monday morning, Chase and Foreman pounced on her like they hadn't seen her for a year.

"Guys, I just walked in the door!" she exclaimed, exasperated.

"Can I at least have some coffee first?"

They reluctantly nodded. "Fine. Can you pour me a cup too?" Foreman asked her, and she nodded.

Ten minutes later, they sat around the conference table with their coffees and the boys looked at Allison expectantly.

"So?" Chase prompted.

"So what?" she asked innocently.

"Come on, Cam. Where did you dash off to on Friday?" Foreman asked.

Allison smiled self-consciously, admitting to herself it would feel good to tell someone besides her sister about her and Tony.

"I went to DC."

They exchanged stunned looks. "DC?"

"Doesn't your sister live there?" Chase asked.

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

Chase frowned in concern. "Is she okay?"

Allison laughed. "She's fine. Why?"

"Well, why did you go there for the weekend? You don't usually do that, so I just assumed she must be sick or something."

"She's fine, her husband's fine and the kids are fine. I went to DC to see someone else."

Foreman gestured for her to continue. "Do you want us to guess?"

She grinned. "When I was staying with Bec on my holidays, I met someone."

Both their jaws dropped. "You met someone?"

Allison sighed in frustration. "I'm not allowed to?"

Chase smiled reassuringly at her. "Of course you are. It's just surprising, that's all. What's he like?"

She grinned. "His name's Tony. He's an Italian-American NCIS officer; and I met him when Bec took me clubbing. I went to DC last weekend early to meet his co-workers."

Foreman was still stunned. "So, you've been dating since your holiday?"

"Yeah."

"How does that work? And why didn't you tell us earlier! You've been seeing him for two months!"

Allison suspected her friend was feeling slightly hurt, and she took his hand lightly as she smiled at him.

"Because it was fun having it separate from my work life," she explained. "If no one knew, then there was no chance of House finding out, unless he tapped my phone lines. I just know once House finds out, he'll just..."

"Invade every aspect of your life?" Chase suggested knowingly.

She grinned. "Yeah exactly. I go to DC most weekends, unless I'm on call or we have a case; and then he comes here. It's only a four hour drive, and then there's the thousand phone calls, text messages and emails we exchange all week," she laughed.

Foreman still seemed upset, but she knew how to fix that. "Listen, he's coming up in two weeks, because I'm on call. You guys can meet him then, okay?"

"Great," Chase replied satisfied then checked his watch. "Ok, I'll be in the clinic if you need me."

He left, and Allison stood up to sort the mail on House's desk, but Foreman stopped her from moving away.

"Allison?"

She turned, a soft smile on her face. "Yeah?"

"Tony... he's a good guy, right?"

She nodded, beaming. "No dramas. He makes me happy."

"Good. Because you deserve to be happy," he told her sincerely and she embraced him warmly.

"Thanks. You'll like him, I promise," she swore and headed to work.

Around lunchtime, House wandered into the office, accepting the cup of coffee Allison handed him and heading into his office. Almost immediately though, he returned and stared at Allison.

"What?" she asked self-consciously.

"It's funny," he remarked. "Normally, I come in at the beginning of a new month, and my desk is paper-free. But it looks exactly as it did on Friday when I left."

"I left early on Friday," she retorted calmly, opening another letter from the stack on her desk.

House was surprised. "Why?"

"Because I felt like it," she replied, frustrated.

House regarded her for a moment before returning to his office. Allison looked up just in time to see him sweep all the paperwork on his desk to the floor.

Over the next two weeks, Allison became increasingly nervous at the prospect of Tony meeting her colleagues, although she tried not to let either them nor Tony know it. She also began to form a friendship with Ziva and Abby, both of whom she liked immensely. Abby quickly started sending her funny emails or instant messaging her if they both happened to be on the net during the day. McGee too, added her as a friend on his Facebook profile and would send her any interesting quizzes he came across.

After much persuading, Abby helped Ziva set up her own profile, and Allison would send her cheery comments to encourage her to use it more, or update her on her day. The weekend before Tony would come to Princeton, the two invited the team over to have a _Scrubs_ marathon. Ziva, McGee and Abby all came; although Gibbs politely declined, but sending his greetings to Allison through Tony.

Since telling Chase and Foreman, she had expected a lot of teasing and pointed comments, but to her friends' credit, they were both incredibly supportive and nice enough to keep quiet on the subject when their boss was around. Or at least, until the Wednesday of that week, when she and Chase were in the lab doing tests on their patient.

"So, what car does he drive?" Chase suddenly asked her. Allison suppressed a smile, as both Chase and Foreman had been asking these types of questions for the past two weeks as to sum up his character, or as Chase put it "to make sure he was good enough" which she took as a good thing.

"A '66 Mustang," she replied.

Chase was impressed. "Mustang? Fully restored?"

"Yeah, it's a great car," she nodded.

"I'll say, and it costs a pretty penny. Almost as much as my Corvette," a new voice said and they both jumped. They looked over to see House in the doorway.

"What do you know? Your Corvette was a present from the Mafia," Allison rolled her eyes, her tone casual hoping he wouldn't get suspicious, but no such luck.

"Why are _you_" he pointed at her with his cane. "Talking about cars? You hate cars!"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't hate cars. I just don't see the point is talking about which one goes faster. As long as it gets you from A to B, isn't that the main thing?"

"Come on, Cameron. There's global warming now, we have to make sure it's fuel efficient. Save the Earth!" he cried sarcastically.

She and Chase exchanged a tired glance, and finished up their work. As though hoping they would forget his presence and continue their conversation, House stayed with them as they cleaned up and headed back to the office. When they arrived, they met Foreman, returning from the clinic.

"How was clinic duty?" she asked him sympathetically as he practically ran for the coffeepot.

He made a face in reply and she and Chase snickered. House went next door to collect his gameboy, for once neglecting to make a comment about the clinic.

"Oh, before I forget. I made reservations for Friday night at seven at _Antonio's_. Is that okay?" she asked Chase and Foreman.

She and Tony had decided to have dinner with Chase and Foreman at a popular Italian restaurant the three went to after work sometimes. However, House happened to be near the door, and his ears pricked up.

"What's the occasion and why wasn't I invited?" he demanded.

Allison wasn't sure if he was just being nosy, or if he really wanted to be included so she hesitated, and Chase reluctantly spoke up, all three knowing there would be no peace until House knew what they were planning.

"We're going to meet someone," he informed him.

"Ooh, a play date! Who's your friend?"

Chase and Foreman looked at Cameron uncertainly and she sighed heavily and turned to face her boss. "They're going to meet the guy I've been seeing."

House was shocked but recovered quickly. "You're seeing someone?"

She glared at him. "I'm not allowed to have a life?"

"I wasn't aware you had one, so I'm surprised. I can't imagine when you found time to meet a person who didn't have a mucus problem..." House began but then trailed off, and Allison knew he was putting it all together.

"You met him when you were on holidays." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, I did," she confirmed.

"So, when you left the other Friday, instead of staying like you usually do... you went away. Which means either, you're very serious and went away with him for a weekend; or he's not a local."

"He lives in DC," she told him between gritted teeth.

"Who is he?"

Allison snorted. "You personally know everyone who lives in DC?"

"I'm just curious," House shrugged.

"His name's Tony DiNozzo. Happy now, can we drop it?" she demanded.

House paused. "Yeah."

He returned in silence to the solitude of his office, until Foreman entered to give him the lab results.

"So, Cameron's new guy. You've met him?"

Foreman sighed lightly. "Not yet. He's flying in Friday afternoon and coming here; and then we're meeting for dinner."

House grunted and skimmed the results of the labs. "Start him on steroids. He'll be fine by tomorrow."

Foreman nodded, but didn't leave. "House, I know you're not happy Cameron's moved on. But she's happy, she has been for a while now. After everything she's been through, I think she deserves that."

House didn't answer him. The rest of the week passed unbearably slow for House, as for the first time he began to notice small details. Such as how Allison's cell phone would discreetly buzz several times a day, and she'd disappear onto the balcony or the hallway for ten minutes. Or how when she wasn't working on a patient, she'd have a soft smile on her face for no apparent reason. This meant any comments House made were wasted on her, as half the time she never appeared to hear them anymore.

The news of Allison dating someone had shaken him so much, he'd even neglected to tell Wilson about it, until Friday morning when his friend cornered him in his office to find out, on Cuddy's orders he suspected, what had been bothering him so much.

"Cameron's dating someone," he informed Wilson quietly and Wilson paused.

"That's it? She had a date and now you're moping in your office?"

It was clear he was trying to suppress a smile, and House rolled his eyes. "No, you moron. She's dating someone! She met him two months ago when she was on holidays, and they're in a long-distance relationship!"

Now Wilson understood the magnitude the news his friend was telling him and was suitably surprised. "So, it's serious?"

"She's on call this weekend, so he's coming here today. Chase and Foreman are meeting him and they're going to dinner."

Wilson sat down opposite House's desk and took a moment to phrase his next words carefully. "So, this is bad news?"

House glared at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to understand this. You've been telling me for the past three years that you have no feelings for Cameron, that she's just your employee. But when she starts seriously dating someone, you spend days in your office alone, moping."

House sighed and banged his head against the back of his chair, knowing he was about to reveal things he had sworn he would take to his grave.

"I never said I didn't have feelings for her," he corrected. "Actually, I never said anything... to you. You just interpreted."

"Rightly," Wilson said smugly and House grudgingly nodded.

"She's so... young. And beautiful and caring. Everything I'm not. After everything she's been through, I was protecting her."

Wilson was still puzzled. "You like her, so you pushed her away to protect her?"

"Yeah, something like that. I'm just a time-bomb in relationships, waiting to go off. If Cameron and I had been in a relationship, and I'd hurt her, I couldn't stand myself. And now, she's in a relationship with some _guy_ in Washington, and she's happy."

Wilson paused, then sighed. "House..."

House was expecting to hear a reply along the lines of "you're an idiot", so Wilson's next words rendered him speechless.

"That's shows how much you care about her."

House frowned. "Huh?" and Wilson smiled.

"Being in love with someone, means sacrificing the important things for them, even if it causes you pain. What you just said... it's the ultimate sacrifice. I watched you with Stacy, and nothing with her ever came close to this. I think, for the first time I'm actually proud of you, as a person and not as a doctor."

House was purely touched by these words, but couldn't resist. "Thanks, Jimmy." He sniffed, wiping away mock tears from his eyes.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Mock all you want, House. But you're being the bigger person here, and dealing with the situation... slightly maturely. It's a good sign."

He made to leave the room, but paused abruptly turning to House cautiously. "You're not going to be difficult when he arrives, are you?"

House gestured innocently. "Me? Difficult?"

Wilson sighed and winced inwardly, making a mental note to be around when the mysterious new man arrived.

Allison spent the entire day moving restlessly around the office, her concentration completely gone, as she nervously awaited Tony's arrival. Finally, a cab pulled up to the main entrance of the hospital and she darted downstairs so suddenly, Foreman and Chase only noticed she was gone when Chase looked up from his paperwork to ask her a question and found her lab coat hastily thrown on the back of her chair.

"I think Tony must be here," he commented to Foreman dryly.

As though they had heard, Wilson and Cuddy entered the office together in that moment, partly to meet Allison's new man, and partly in an effort to control House.

"They're on their way up," Cuddy informed them without prompting and the boys nodded and hastily tried to look casual.

Moments later, the door opened and Allison entered the room, her smile brilliant; and she was followed by a tall, dark man who was stylishly yet casually dressed and seemed slightly apprehensive. Allison was slightly startled to see so many people in the room, but quickly adjusted and led Tony forward, consciously aware that Foreman, Chase and Wilson were all sizing her boyfriend suspiciously.

"Guys, this is Tony. Tony, this is Eric Foreman, Robert Chase, James Wilson and Lisa Cuddy," she introduced them brightly.

Tony smiled and shook hands with them all. "It's good to finally meet you all. Allie talks about you all so much, I figured we should probably meet."

Foreman was the first to fully relax and reassure Tony, returning the smile. "I wish I could say the same, but Cameron hasn't given much away on you."

Tony looked to Allison in mock hurt. "Wow, right where it hurts, Al. After all that time and energy I spent gushing to Ziva and McGee about you."

Allison blushed, but laughed nonetheless. "Oh please. If I hadn't spent a month nagging you to introduce me to your co-workers; Ziva and Abby would still think I was your imaginary girlfriend!"

"Ok, I'll give you that," Tony chuckled sheepishly. Then he turned to Chase and Foreman. "By the way, it wasn't exactly 'gushing', more along the lines of bragging."

"I think you're supposed to gush when you're dating a woman way out of your league," Chase grinned.

"Touché," he replied thoughtfully.

"Is that a compliment to Cameron, or an insult to new guy?" House asked from the doorway, surprising all in the room.

Allison whirled around, House's presence flustering her momentarily. "House! Uh... Greg House, Tony DiNozzo," she introduced them awkwardly.

To his credit, forewarned by Allison, Tony continued to meet House's gaze as he moved forward, effortlessly extending his left instead of his right hand out to House, as though it were normal occurrence. House eyed Tony's hand for a monosecond, before reluctantly shaking his hand, although Allison noticed he had an odd expression on his face (admiration? Confusion?) That Tony had not laid eyes upon his injured leg.

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. House. Allison's told me a lot about you over the past few months," Tony greeted him.

House's eyes showed a flicker of surprise as his eyes snapped to Allison's face and then back to Tony's as he broke the handshake, and Allison looked carefully between her boss and her boyfriend.

"House, did you want to join us for dinner?" she asked in an effort to cover the awkward silence, although hoping privately he would refuse as he did most social events the team made an effort to include him in.

"Sure, why not," House replied lightly, still staring hard at Tony.

Allison forced a smile, the glances between the two unnerving her. "Great." Wilson and Cuddy had been added to the party throughout the week, and when expanding the reservation she had added an extra seat on impulse, so it was no problem to include House.

Wilson cut in to break the tension. "Well, maybe we should all head out then. So, we're meeting at _Antonio's_ at seven?" he confirmed with Allison and she nodded.

"Yeah."

She, Foreman and Chase collected their things and closed down the office whilst Wilson and Cuddy left, leaving only Tony and House silently standing in the middle of the room. Finally, Allison cleared her throat loudly and tugged on Tony's arm.

"Ok, let's go. We'll see you all at seven," she told Foreman and Chase.

"See you then, Hilary," House farewelled her cheerfully, and Allison froze knowing it wasn't accidental, but wary of what he was referencing to.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she demanded.

House made an exaggerated wince. "Oops, sorry. I was watching _Dying Young_ last night. Guess it's still on my mind. See you tonight."

Allison frowned in confusion as she and Tony followed Foreman and Chase towards the elevators.

"What's _Dying Young?_" she asked the group.

Tony clicked his fingers. "It's that Julia Roberts movie! She plays this woman, Hilary who..." Tony suddenly trailed off as he recalled the rest of the film.

"Who what?" Foreman asked him.

He winced apologetically at Allison as he replied. "Who falls in love with a man... who's dying of cancer."

As it became clear, Allison's jaw dropped and she lost her breath she was so stunned. "I'll kill him!" she whispered, actually moving to turn around back to the office; but Foreman and Chase caught her arms.

"Cam, don't bite. He's just trying to get a rise out of you, that's all. He probably wanted to see if Tony knew about that part of your life yet," Chase said soothingly.

Allison pouted as they entered the elevator, her eyes furious. "Can I at least uninvite him to dinner?"

Foreman grinned. "I think he'd turn up anyway."

Chase suddenly grinned at her. "I told you he was worried you'd come home from holidays with a guy in tow."

Allison giggled slightly as she remembered his teasing comment to her before she'd left for her vacation.

Tony raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. "Why do I get the feeling that you still haven't told me the whole story between you and House?"

"Don't worry, not even _we_ know the whole story," Foreman assured him.

"Come on guys, a girl's gotta have some secrets!" Allison protested. "Besides, Foreman you hate House enough as it is."

"So, the whole story would give me reason to hate him more?" Foreman asked suspiciously, and Allison inwardly winced.

"What do we not know?" Chase demanded.

The entire elevator ride down to the lobby and as they headed into the parking lot, the three kept nudging Allison to tell them everything; and finally as she and Tony stopped by her car, she grudgingly gave in.

"Fine! You guys come back to mine after dinner, and I'll tell you everything," she promised, and they agreed.

Allison and Tony drove back to her apartment, where Tony switched on the television whilst she showered; then Tony jumped in the shower while she dressed.

Tony let out a low whistle when he emerged rubbing his hair dry with a towel to see Allison dressed and finishing applying her makeup in her dresser mirror. Allison merely laughed at him in the mirror and critically studied her reflection. She wore dark denim skinny leg jeans which clung to her legs perfectly, matched with a long deep blue halter neck top. Her makeup was even less than she normally wore to work, and her long hair was swept up in a ponytail sitting high on her head.

"It's twenty to seven. Are you nearly ready?" she asked him, turning to face him.

Tony threw on a printed white T-shirt, covered with his jacket, and spun around for her inspection. "Milady, I am ready to rock 'n' roll."

Allison giggled, and grabbed her shoulder bag on their way out of the apartment. "So, what's the goss from the NCIS offices?"

She was still laughing fifteen minutes later, as she parked her car across the road from _Antonio's_ and they headed to where the others were waiting for them outside as Tony recounted some of the prank's he and first Kate, then Ziva had played on McGee.

"...He had no skin on his pinkie finger for weeks," Tony was finishing gleefully as they met the group.

"That's horrible!" she tried to stifle her laughter, as she turned to greet the others. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Allison," Wilson smiled, his smile threatening to wide when he saw the icy stare she gave in House's direction.

"We should go in," Cuddy said hastily, making a mental note not to let House sit near Allison at the table.

In the end, it was Chase at the table's end, with Cameron on his left and Tony on his right. Foreman was next to Cameron, with Cuddy opposite him; and House was next to Cuddy opposite Wilson. The conversations varied all night, first with Tony and Allison telling the others about his NCIS colleagues, and some stories of their cases. Of course, House then retaliated with some of _their_ more memorable cases, and Cuddy and Wilson told the table some of House's more outrageous antics.

House was positively stunned when Allison told them some of the stories she had heard in DC, which Chase and Foreman found hilarious.

"How did you hear about _those?_" he demanded.

Allison smiled at him smugly, but decided to take pity on him. "One of my sister's co-workers, her husband is a radiologist. He told his wife, and it came up," she offered.

"Who's this radiologist?"

She frowned in thought. "I think it's.... Sullivan."

House racked his brain. "Sullivan.... oh, that idiot!"

"Yeah, that idiot," Allison rolled his eyes, tuning out to smile softly at Tony as House immediately launched into a rant against the doctor.

Tony grinned back, and lightly took her hand across the table as they ate. This of course, was something House noticed in the corner of his eye, and he felt a strange glimmer of (pain, envy?) before he quickly looked away.

After dinner, Allison hung back as Tony shook hands with Cuddy, Wilson and House and she waved goodbye as they headed off, confirming that Chase and Foreman would join them back at her apartment.

"So was that the total disaster you'd been imagining?" he asked her as they buckled up.

Allison chuckled. "No, it went pretty well actually."

"And was that classed as House on his best behaviour?"

"Yeah. He'll let me know in his own way if he approves of you or not."

"Oh joy," Tony replied sarcastically.

Chase and Foreman arrived just as Allison was pouring them all coffee, and they and Tony immediately looked at her expectantly.

"OK, so what's the story? And don't do that thing where you try to make it sound better than it was," Foreman ordered.

Allison raised an eyebrow. "I don't do that!" she protested, and all three men laughed.

She eyed them sternly for a moment, then crossed her legs under her and sighed. "Well, I don't know if there's really a starting point," she said slowly.

"It has to start somewhere," Chase replied reasonably.

"True... ok, do you guys remember Rebecca Adler? The teacher? It was the first case we had after you started, Foreman."

"Oh yeah, the first time I had to break into a patient's home," Foreman nodded.

Allison smiled, as Tony gave a small start at that information. "Break into a patient's home?"

"Is the cop in you coming out, Tony?" she teased him.

"A little. Do you do that often?" he asked them.

"Yeah," they answered simultaneously.

Allison laughed then sighed, going back to the story. "When Foreman told me that House only hired him because-"

"'I had a juvenile record," Foreman finished in disgust, and she smiled fondly.

"Yeah. I started wondering why House hired me. So, I asked him."

"And?" Chase asked.

"He told me that he hired me because I look good."

As she had expected, all three men's jaws dropped. "He- he hired you to sleep with you?" Chase asked faintly.

She smiled dryly as she shook her head. "No. He hired me because I look good. I believe his exact words were, 'It's like having a nice piece of art in the lobby.'"

"He seemed like an ethical guy," Tony said sarcastically.

"After that, I guess I became sort of... determined to prove I deserved the job. That I was just as good a doctor as you guys. That's why at the beginning, I found most of our cases. I knew what would interest House, and how to get him hooked," she admitted.

"And doing all the paperwork and admin stuff?" Foreman asked.

She laughed. "No, I started that because I was bored. And I realised House wasn't going to do it. Cuddy was thrilled that it was getting done, so I kept doing it."

"So, what happened next with House?" Tony asked her impatiently.

Allison carefully thought back over the time before she answered. "Not a lot. It was mainly me making his coffee, doing paperwork, finding cases and him trying to figure out my 'damage'; which was House's theory about why I became a doctor. Apparently, beautiful people don't go to med school," she rolled her eyes.

"So, he eventually found about your husband," Chase guessed.

"I got sick of him hinting and probing. After I found out he went through my medical records, I was done. We had a case that was really affecting me-"

"Which one?" Chase interrupted.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

She suppressed a smile. "The woman with the African Sleeping Sickness. So, House promptly told... everyone about Alex but things pretty much went on the same. Until Vogler came anyway."

"Vogler?" Tony asked confused.

"Some big business man donated a whole bunch of money to the hospital and tried to take over everything, and get rid of House." Chase explained.

"Which ended in him ordering House to get rid of one of us. House refused, so Cameron ended up quitting," Foreman continued.

Allison nodded. "I think I'd been gone for maybe a week and then House showed up on my doorstep, asking for me to come back." She gave a small shrug.

"By that stage, everyone knew I had a crush on him, including House and I was done. I wanted a fresh start."

"But you came back," Foreman said in confusion.

"Yeah. Because he came back. He said he was willing to offer me anything to come back."

"So you asked for a date," Chase grinned and Allison winced.

Tony gaped at her. "When you said you went out, you failed to mention that part!"

"No surprises why," she muttered. "House didn't know it, but that day I'd run into a friend from college, who was at my wedding. And she was really surprised I was still single. I gave the excuse of being busy, and not having a life, which I still stand by... but I think I realised that I was scared of getting in another relationship. I don't go out a lot, so I don't meet many new people and I thought may as well use the opportunity to get back out there."

Allison stared into her coffee and sighed. "You can't understand how guilty you feel at the thought of dating again when someone you love dies. Alex and I had only been married for six months before.... I only took my wedding ring off about a week before I started working for House, and Cameron is my married name. You feel absolutely horrible, like you're betraying them. And people telling you that your dead husband wouldn't want you being alone doesn't help at all."

Foreman and Chase both looked horribly guilty as she spoke. "God, Allison, I'm sorry," Foreman apologised, using her first name in a rare occurrence.

"We gave you such a hard time about that date, I didn't even think it was your first since he died. And all that stuff I've said..."

Allison smiled faintly, remembering that stinging occasion when Foreman had (in her mind) implied her lack of commitment for Alex. "Forget it," she said gently.

"I was... excitedly petrified about the date. Because it had been so long, and everything; but at the same time I knew if I didn't try, I'd always wonder what could have been."

"But you showed up the morning after, and hardly said two words about it," Chase pointed out.

Allison nodded. "I know. It started fine, and then before we'd even ordered he ended up telling me that the only reason I like him, or Alex, is because I don't love, I need. And he's 'damaged'. He called Alex and himself my "charity projects.""

She smiled faintly, although there were tears in her eyes. Truth be told, this was the first time she'd told anyone what had happened on the date, not even Bec knew. Tony drew her into his side and embraced her gently, whilst Chase and Foreman sat there in stunned silence.

The boys left shortly after that. At the door, Chase kissed her cheek and murmured, "Tony's a good guy. He'd better not hurt you or we'll kick his ass back to DC."

Allison laughed slightly and squeezed his hand gratefully as he pulled away. Foreman hugged her tightly, and she knew he was still feeling guilty.

"Don't apologise again," she ordered, and he grinned reluctantly.

"Fine, I won't. But just so you know, sometime I think you're twice the doctor Chase and I are. And you know you make the best coffee."

Allison chuckled. "Thank you. Maybe I'll get that on a certificate, and hang it next to my medical diploma," she teased.

She shut the door after them, and picked up the coffee cups from the coffee table to rinse them. Tony came up behind her and placed his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You okay?" he murmured.

"I'm fine. And now you know the whole story," she replied.

He nodded slightly and kissed her neck. "I love you."

Allison froze and whirled around to face him. "What?"

Tony took a nervous breath. "I love you. And I haven't said this to many people. Actually, I think there's only been one other girl. But, Allie... I've never felt like this before you, and after what you just told me, I feel so incredibly lucky that you picked me for your fist serious relationship since Alex."

She grinned up at him. "That's not from any movie I've seen," she said softly.

"No, that's a DiNozzo original," he said sheepishly. "I can give you a movie speech if you'd prefer?"

Allison shook her head and kissed him lightly. "No, yours was perfect. I love you too."

He grinned happily as he kissed her again and she giggled. "So, what movie speeches do you offer?"

Tony frowned in thought. "I could quote either some _Music and Lyrics_, _High School Musical _or maybe some _Dying Young?_ Ow!" he yelped as she playfully slapped him.

"Not funny, DiNozzo," she scowled.

"Sorry. Ready for bed?"

"Yeah, definitely," Allison wrapped her arm around his waist as they went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Semper Fi**

**A House/NCIS fan fiction by phoenixgirl23**

Disclaimer: House belongs to FOX, not me. Not in this life anyway.

**Chapter seven**

In January, Allison and Tony celebrated their six month anniversary. Since that fateful visit to New Jersey, their relationship had gone from strength to strength. Foreman, Wilson and Cuddy had all given him their personal stamp of approval, and he, Chase and Foreman became quite friendly, all united in their protection of Allison. Even House, in the course of the week had suddenly announced to Allison in the elevator one day that Tony was "good for her", which she interpreted as his blessing.

She had had to work over Thanksgiving, but persuaded the NCIS team to come up to Princeton for a day, and introduced them to her co-workers. Bec and Luke had been at Luke's parents, but promised they would see Allison over Christmas. Gibbs and House got along as well as House got along with anybody, as did Chase and McGee.

Foreman and Chase had been extremely icy to House since Tony's visit, to his bewilderment, until he cornered Chase as to why. Allison suspected Foreman had had words to their boss, because Allison came in one morning to find a box of chocolates on her desk with a short apology which stunned her completely.

"Cameron- [it read]

I never really thought what it must be like to date again when your husband croaks dies. I probably could've handled that night better, and I should have apologised a lot sooner. Tony's good for you. Just as long as you stop making goo-goo eyes into space when he calls.

You deserve someone like him. House."

Allison assumed by "someone like him" he meant, unlike himself; and she was moved by the faint emotion she sensed from between the sarcasm. When he'd entered that morning, she handed him a chocolate along with his coffee, with a sweet smile. He'd then found a note on his desk, simply reading "I don't do goo-goo eyes."

When it came to Christmas time, Allison assumed she would be working again, but House pulled some strings and gave arranged for her to have ten days off. Thrilled, she went out and bought him a new game for his PSP, which he'd finished by the time she returned.

Allison took Tony back to Chicago for those ten days, where she finally introduced him to her parents and brother. Nate still remembered him, and the two boys spent an hour telling old stories, and new stories that had happened since Tony left.

"So, it's going well?" Nate's wife Jess asked her as they took all seven kids to the park in the afternoon.

Allison blushed as they watched the kids play. "Yeah, it's going really well."

"Because, even when he was on the force with Nate at Baltimore, he had a reputation," her sister-in-law warned her.

Allison rolled her eyes. "I know. He told me after about three weeks. But this is different, Jess. For one thing, it's been six months, and for the first month I was in town. It was only the last five it's been long-distance."

"There's only been two weekends when they haven't been together," Bec informed Jess.

Jess smiled. "That's sweet. He's a really nice guy, Allie."

Allison grinned. "Thanks. I think I'll keep him around a bit longer."

Allison was happier than she'd been in a long time, and it was obvious to everyone. So, when she started coming into work around February pale, nervous and quiet, Foreman and Chase pounced on her in suspicion.

"Cameron? Are you ok?" Chase asked her worriedly.

She seemed startled by the question. "Yeah, why?"

Foreman and Chase exchanged a look. "You've been awfully quiet lately. Did you and Tony have a fight or something?"

Allison chuckled. "No, everything's fine. Really, guys. I think I'm just burned out with work and family and everything. Long distance relationships can really start to take its toll on you."

The boys seemed doubtful. "Are you sure?"

She smiled. "Yes, I promise you. When I get a chance to relax and a few night's good sleep, I'll be as good as new," she swore.

When House entered the office that morning, he looked at Cameron's face carefully, but said nothing as he accepted his coffee off her. When she'd left to complete her clinic hours just after lunch, he strode into the conference room and faced Chase and Foreman.

"What's with Cameron?" he demanded abruptly.

Chase shrugged. "We asked her this morning. She said she's 'burned out.'"

"Burned out?" House repeated.

Foreman nodded. "We thought she and Tony must have had a fight or something, but she says she just needs to relax and sleep."

House considered this for a moment. "Could she be pregnant?"

Both boy's jaws dropped. "You think?" Chase asked unsurely.

"Makes sense. If she's tired and not sleeping... loss of appetite..."

"How do you know she's lost her appetite?" Foreman frowned.

"Did you see her eat lunch?" House asked pointedly. "If I was going to throw up everything I ate, I wouldn't be eating much in public."

Chase was thoughtful. "She could be, I guess. Do you think Tony knows?"

"She may not even know," Foreman replied. "What do we do?"

House sighed. "Nothing. Just don't let on what we suspect to Cameron. I'll take care of it."

Although that statement seemed absurd for House, Foreman and Chase nodded obediently. When Allison returned that afternoon, she was surprised when House called her into his office.

"Take tomorrow off," he ordered as soon as she entered.

Allison raised an eyebrow in shock. "What? Why?"

House leaned back in his chair. "You walk around all week looking exhausted. Either you're sick, or you will be. That's the last thing we need. So have a long weekend, go down to DC and relax."

Allison couldn't believe what she was hearing, but wasn't going to question him before he changed his mind.

"Ok, thanks," she smiled and left the office.

She left on Friday morning for DC, at a time when there wasn't much traffic and she was free to think. In truth, she was glad with the extra day off, because she really wanted to talk to Gibbs and this would give her a chance without Tony becoming suspicious. When she entered the NCIS squad room just after lunch time, only Ziva and Gibbs were there and Ziva noticed her first.

"Allison!" she exclaimed, coming over to embrace her. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled at her friend. "House was nice enough to give me the day off, so I came down early," she explained.

Gibbs approached her, his face smiling but his eyes worried as he noticed what everyone else had seen all week.

"Well, we'll never complain about seeing you."

"Tony's out with McGee running an errand for the Director, but he'll be back soon," Ziva offered.

Allison nodded. "Ok, great." She hesitated then turned to Gibbs. "Could I talk to you for a sec before Tony gets here?"

Gibbs regarded her for a moment and nodded. "Sure. Ziva, we'll be in the conference room," he replied and led Allison away.

"What's going on?" he asked her once they were in the room.

Allison took a deep breath and pulled a stack of envelopes wrapped in plastic sleeves out of her shoulder bag. She handed them to Gibbs, and unconsciously wiped her hand on her leg once she let go of them as though they were poisonous.

"For the past few weeks, I've been getting weird stuff happening. Silent phone calls, especially in the middle of the night; notes and letters in the mail and shoved under my door..."

"What does Tony say?" Gibbs asked, looking through the contents of the package.

"I haven't told him," she admitted sheepishly. "He worries a lot, and a long distance relationship can be stressful enough as it is."

Gibbs sighed and nodded. "Any idea who or why could be sending them?"

Allison nodded slowly. "Four weeks ago, about the same time they started... it was the anniversary of Alex's death."

"Your husband?" Gibbs confirmed.

"Yeah." Allison had tears in her eyes and cleared her throat as she continued talking.

"Before he died... I was at the hospital all the time, and Alex's best friend Joe would come by after work. When Alex was asleep, we'd go for walks and talk about everything; just trying to cope. Joe and Alex were in the marines together and Joe was taking it really hard. We- we were spending so much time together, and we... we kind of fell in love."

Gibbs was startled, but the only sign was a slight raise of his eyebrow. Allison hesitated and began playing with her jacket sleeve.

"I don't think I really loved him. I was so scared about losing Alex that... I think I turned to Joe because I didn't have to be strong. He was Alex's best friend, they were like brothers and he was kind of similar to Alex."

"So you tried to keep Alex and your love for him alive through the person closest to him," Gibbs finished.

She smiled knowingly. "Yeah, exactly. After Alex died... I felt so guilty about Joe and was so upset. Joe thought we should try a real relationship, and when I realised that I didn't really have any feelings for him, I said no and moved 600 miles away."

Gibbs took a closer look at what she had handed him. There were many photos of Allison and Tony, candid shots with New Jersey backgrounds, and all taken from a distance with a long lens camera. The letters were all made of cut-out newspaper letters, and were short and crude. The majority of them accused Allison of being a whore, and forgetting Alex "who rots in his grave still". None were signed, but all gave Gibbs chills.

"I didn't want to go to the police," Allison said quietly. "But I want this to stop. I'm almost positive its Joe who's sending these, and its scaring the hell out of me, Gibbs. These pictures, they're taken at my home, at work everywhere I go. And when I remembered Joe was a marine, I figured that was as good as sign as any to bring this to you."

Gibbs squeezed her hand gently. "You did the right thing, Allison. Now, I can get to the bottom of this and get the bastard, but I'm going to need some help."

She nodded immediately. "That's fine, but please don't let Tony know? He'll just panic, and I'm doing that enough as it is."

Gibbs smiled. "We can do that. When Tony gets back, I'll send you two for lunch, and then we'll work this out. But before we go back, tell me everything you know about Joe."

The moment the elevator door closed behind Allison and a delighted Tony, Gibbs turned to Ziva and McGee.

"We've got work to do."

Puzzled, they followed their boss down to Abby's lab where the forensic scientist as usual had her music blaring.

"Hey, Gibbs!" she greeted him brightly. "What can I do for you this fine morning?"

He was brusque and straight to the point. "I want you to do a background check on Joe Curtis. Everything you can find."

Abby raised an eyebrow and Ziva and McGee were clueless. "Uh-boss? What's going on?"

Gibbs tossed him the envelope from Allison. "Curtis is the best friend of Alex Cameron. He's been stalking Allison for the past month."

"WHAT?" they all exclaimed in unison.

Abby took one look at a few of the notes and practically ran to the computer, her fingers pressing keys furiously. McGee went to help her, whilst Ziva and Gibbs examined the notes and photos carefully.

"Joe Curtis, former US Marines," Abby read off her screen moments later. "He's got a record, one count drink driving, two counts assault, one count stalking. If we can get prints off the letters, I can match it to him."

Gibbs smiled slightly as he handed her some of the letters. "Allison watched enough _CSI_ to not touch the letters after the first few," he told her and Abby grinned.

"Great."

Abby was able to get a partial print off one of the letters, good enough to match the one belonging to Joe Curtis, and pulled up his driver's licence.

"Curtis left the marines only a year and a half after Alex's death," McGee informed them from the computer as he worked.

"What's his motive?" Ziva asked them, and Gibbs stared up at Joe's face in anger before answering.

"He wanted to be with Allison once Alex died. She refused, and these started since the anniversary of his death. That sounds like a good enough motive."

"Woah!" Abby suddenly exclaimed in horror and they all turned to her.

"What is it, Abs?" Gibbs demanded.

Shakily, she pulled a newspaper clipping on to the screen. Dated five and a half years prior, it simply stated that former US Marine Joe Curtis had been convicted of stalking a woman. What Abby had found so shocking though, was the attached picture. The woman in the clipping could have been Allison's twin. They had the same features, build and stature; and the four of them were rendered speechless at the startling resemblance.

"I'll go see what I can find out," Ziva offered, wanting to do something useful and headed back upstairs.

"These are creepily good shots," Abby said concernedly, inspecting the photos.

"Allison said he majored in photography in college," Gibbs replied, staring at them in distaste.

"So, does Tony know?" McGee asked Gibbs.

"No and he's not going to. Allison doesn't want him to know, so if he finds out, it'll be your responsibility," Gibbs said harshly and McGee nodded.

Ziva came hurrying back into the lab fifteen minutes later, her face worried.

"What have you got?" Gibbs asked her.

She showed him a piece of paper, her face grim. "Curtis spent a month in a psychiatric hospital after he was charged with stalking that woman. He's spent the past five years in therapy. Gibbs, this guy could be dangerous!"

He nodded. "I know. I'll tell Allison when she and DiNozzo get back. Ziva, McGee you two distract DiNozzo while I talk to Allison. Got it?"

They nodded. "Thanks, Abs," Gibbs called back to her as he left the lab, Ziva and McGee following closely.

As ordered, when the couple returned from lunch, Ziva and McGee 'borrowed' Tony, whilst Gibbs pulled Allison aside. Although she paled as Gibbs told her what they had found out, she seemed calm and nodded faintly.

"Thanks, Gibbs. I appreciate it," she said sincerely.

"Forget it," he answered brusquely. "You just be careful, alright? Don't take any chance, and if it gets worse, you need to call the cops. Understood?"

She smiled and nodded. "Understood."

Gibbs nodded shortly, as Tony returned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Semper Fi**

**A House/NCIS fan fiction by phoenixgirl23**

Disclaimer: House belongs to FOX, not me. Not in this life anyway.

**Chapter Eight**

Two weeks later, Allison was still receiving the occasional letter and more silent midnight phone calls than ever, but it had gotten no worse to motivate her to call the police. She seemed to be more herself, to the relief of her co-workers, and Tony was none the wiser.

Work was as usual, clinic hours, paperwork and patients. The team had received a new case the day before, and Allison was throwing all her effort into it.

"It could be carbon monoxide poisoning," Chase suggested during the differential.

"She would have noticed it before she showed any symptoms," Allison argued.

"I think we should check her home," Foreman said sensibly. "Even if it's not carbon monoxide poisoning, it could be some other toxin."

House sighed and rubbed his forehead in thought and nodded briefly. "Yeah, alright. Chase, run the tests. Cameron, go with Foreman. Look for anything that could explain the symptoms."

The three nodded and stood up, Chase heading for the lab whilst Allison and Foreman pulled off their lab coats and collected their bags.

"So, how's Tony?" Foreman asked Allison as they drove.

She suppressed a smile and nodded. "Good. He's coming down next weekend, actually. Do you guys want to have dinner with us?"

Foreman grinned. "That depends. Who's cooking?"

"Me," she giggled. Chase and Foreman had experience Tony's cooking only once, and vowed never again.

"Then I'll definitely be there," he replied as they pulled up along outside the patient's home.

They got in easily, with a spare key hid under the welcome mat, and they spread out to investigate.

"Anything?" she asked him as they met up in the kitchen ten minutes later.

Foreman shook his head. "Nothing. The house is spotless."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," she teased him as she checked the cupboard under the sink.

There was no reply, but a sudden sound like someone hitting the floor. "Foreman?"

*

Chase sat in the conference room impatiently checking his watch. Foreman and Allison had been gone for half an hour, and neither were answering their cells.

"Do you think something happened to them?" he asked House.

House sighed and looked at his own watch. "Give them another five minutes, then go get them so I can fire their lazy asses."

Chase nodded, but noticed how his boss had never actually answered the question. Obediently, five minutes later, he set off to find his missing colleagues. When he reached the home, he saw Foreman's empty car parked on the street. Puzzled, he was even more confused and worried to find the front door slightly ajar. Having assisted Foreman on these excursions many times since his employment at PPTH, he knew Foreman would never have been so careless to leave a sign to the neighbours he was in the house.

Cautiously, he made his way into the house, finding each room in order and empty. However, when he entered the kitchen, he was horrified to find Foreman unconscious on the floor.

"Foreman!" he called, quickly bending down to check his co-workers condition.

Foreman stirred, and blearily opened his eyes, lifting one hand to check his bleeding head and black eye. "Chase?"

"Yeah. Are you okay? What happened?" he demanded, as Foreman slowly sat up.

Foreman's eyes widened as he remembered the incident. "Oh, crap! Where's Cameron? Is she here?"

The two boys exchanged a look of worry, and jumped up in unison. A quick search of the house revealed nothing, until Chase noticed something kicked under the kitchen table.

"Foreman!" he called urgently, drawing it out.

Foreman closed his eyes as he recognised the item as Allison's shoulder bag. "Dammit."

House and Wilson, who had stopped by the office, both startled as Chase led Foreman into the conference room ten minutes later. Chase immediately went to fetch the first aid kit, whilst Foreman sat down and buried his head in his hands.

"What the hell happened? Where's Cameron?" House demanded, limping over as quickly as he could, Wilson on his heels.

Foreman shook his head, seemingly unable to speak. Chase returned with the first aid kit and began to clean Foreman's head.

"I turned up at the house, and the front door was open. The house was empty, but Foreman was out cold on the kitchen floor," Chase told them as he worked.

Foreman sighed heavily. "I don't know what happened. The house was fine, no toxins or anything suspicious... Cameron and I were in the kitchen, just talking and next thing I know, I get hit over the head with something hard. When Chase woke me up, Cameron was gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Wilson asked sharply.

Both boys shrugged. "Gone," Chase repeated.

Wilson looked at House in horror. "We have to call the cops," he said seriously.

House nodded, stunned at what he had heard. "Yeah..."

Wilson picked up the phone and began to dial but was suddenly stopped by House's cane. "We can't call the cops, you moron. We broke into someone's house! And not for the first time, either."

"Well, we have to do something! Cameron's missing!"

"We can call Tony!" Chase offered suddenly. "He's a federal agent, and he already knows we do it. Plus, he'll want to know."

House hadn't even considered that, and knew Chase was right. "Ok, call him."

Chase had never felt worse as the phone began to ring. He had no idea how he was supposed to tell Tony his girlfriend was missing.

"Agent DiNozzo," Tony answered the phone, and Chase swallowed.

"Hey Tony, it's Robert."

Tony was surprised. No-one from New Jersey had ever called him before unless they were passing on a message from Allison.

"Hey, Rob. What's up?"

"Well, I think you might want to get up here as soon as you can," Chase said slowly.

"Why?" Tony asked, worried.

Chase sighed. "Foreman and Allison went to check out a patient's home. While they were there, Foreman got knocked out from behind. We've checked the whole house, Tony. Allison's missing."

Tony paled. "I'll be there soon," he said and hung up, jumping out of his seat causing his team members to look up.

"Tony? What's going on?" Ziva asked as she saw the look of anguish on Tony's face.

"Allison's missing," he told them, packing his backpack.

Gibbs looked up immediately. "What?"

"She was taken from a patient's home. That's all I know. Boss, I have to get to Princeton," Tony replied in desperation.

Gibbs nodded shortly. "Alright gang, grab your gear."

Tony startled as Ziva and McGee obediently began to pack up. "What?"

"I'll talk to the Director, make sure we have jurisdiction up there," Gibbs continued. "McGee, fill Abby in."

As Tony stood clueless in the middle of the squad room, Gibbs hurried up to Jenny's office.

"I'm taking my team to New Jersey, I need you to make sure we have jurisdiction when we get there," he told her.

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "You have a case?"

"Allison Cameron's gone missing," Gibbs informed her.

"Tony's girlfriend?"

"She and a colleague were inspecting a patient's home, and she's gone missing."

Jenny let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, that's horrible and I feel bad for Tony. Jethro, we have no claim to a civilian kidnapping! The 'N' stands for _Naval_. Unless the patient lived on a houseboat or has just come back from sea, there's nothing I can do."

Gibbs sighed furiously. "Jen, Allison's been getting stalked for the past month and a half by the best friend of her dead husband, both of whom were in the Marines. Does that work?"

Jenny regarded him for a moment and nodded, picking up her phone. "I'll arrange it."

Gibbs hurried out of her office, and met Abby coming up from the lab. "Gibbs! Is it true? Allison's missing?"

"Yeah, Abs."

Abby looked horrified and lowered her voice. "Curtis?"

"I think so," he nodded briefly.

He began to walk away but stopped when Abby caught up with him. "I'm coming too. Allison's my friend, and I can't just sit here and work, knowing she's missing."

Gibbs smiled faintly at her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Ok, Abs. We're moving now, so let's go."

A quick flight later, the five NCIS members entered the conference room where House, Chase, Foreman and Wilson met them.

"Is there any news?" Tony asked hopefully, but Chase and Foreman shook their heads grimly.

"What happened?" Ziva asked Foreman.

Foreman looked horribly guilty as he began to explain. "I don't really know. One minute we're talking, and the next thing, I'm getting hit from behind. I never even saw who did it!"

"We think we may know," McGee said hesitantly.

Tony startled. "We do? Who?"

Ziva avoided looking at Tony as she spoke. "The anniversary of Alex Cameron's death was two months ago. Since then, Allison's been receiving silent phone calls and notes in the mail. They've also been sending candid pictures of Allison and Tony, but only taken in New Jersey."

Tony paled. "What?" he whispered.

McGee took over. "After Alex died, his best friend Joe Curtis tried to engage Allison in a relationship. She refused, and moved away, not having any further contact with Curtis. In 2002, Curtis was convicted of stalking a woman the same age, and with similar features to Allison. He's been in therapy since, so we're assuming he may be mentally unstable and potentially dangerous."

"Wait, she's been getting stalked and didn't go to the police?" House demanded.

Gibbs shook his head. "Curtis hasn't actually come into contact with her, or threatened her. The letters simply accuse her of forgetting Alex and some name-calling."

"Why did she not tell me what was going on?" Tony demanded furiously.

"She didn't want to worry you," Ziva said gently. "There was nothing you could have done, and she knows you worry about her enough as it is."

Tony buried his face in his hands. "What if something's seriously happened to her? She should have told me!"

"And what could you have done, Tony?" Abby asked him.

He shrugged. "Keep her in DC, move to Jersey... I would have done anything I could think of if she was in even the slightest bit of danger!"

The room fell silent. "So, what do we do now?" Chase asked.

Gibbs took over. "We have jurisdiction here, we made sure of that. But we're going to call the cops. They'll have the manpower to launch a search. And then we wait for news."


	9. Chapter 9

**Semper Fi**

**A House/NCIS fan fiction by phoenixgirl23**

Disclaimer: House belongs to FOX, not me. Not in this life anyway.

**Chapter Nine**

Allison stirred weakly, moaning slightly as her eyes fluttered. She opened them and saw nothing but dark. Puzzled, she closed them again momentarily before allowing her eyes to focus in the darkness. She wondered why her head was hurting, and felt blood when she raised her hand to investigate. Suddenly, a light was turned on, blinding her.

When her eyes adjusted and she could see again, she drew in her breath to see Joe sitting on a deck chair nearby. Trying to stretch, Allison found she was tied up on the dirt floor to a beam of some kind, and she instinctively began to panic.

"Joe?" Her voice was croaky, but loud enough for him to notice.

"Allie! You're awake!" He seemed so pleased to see her, as though they were meeting casually in the street.

"Where- where are we?" she asked, trying to establish her whereabouts.

"Still in New Jersey," he replied calmly. "Somewhere safe, so we can have some privacy."

That thought did little to comfort her. "Are we underground?"

"Yep."

Allison's childhood claustrophobia kicked in, and her breath immediately shallowed. Joe hurried to her side.

"I know you don't like enclosed spaces, Al. I promise you, though. We're safe. Like I could let anything happen to you. Alex would never forgive me!"

"Do you have any water?" she croaked, trying to calm down.

"Oh yeah, sure." He disappeared and returned momentarily with a water bottle which he held up to her lips. "Is that better?" he asked, smoothing her hair in a way which was obviously supposed to be comforting.

"I'd feel better if I knew where we were," she retorted.

Joe grinned. "Well, it's not like you can call for help anything, is it?"

Allison smiled weakly, whilst her stomach convulsed. "Right."

"We're in one of the old zinc mines," he told her.

Allison froze. "A mine? An old mine? You brought a _claustrophobic_ kidnapped woman you've been _stalking_ to an unstable old mine?"

Joe formed an odd expression on his face. "Allie, I wasn't stalking. Honest, I was... actually, I've been pretty mad at you."

Allison was flustered. "Joe, how could you be mad at me? I haven't seen you since the night after the funeral. Unless, you're still made about _that!"_

Joe's voice quietened and the intensity of his voice sent chills down Allison's spine. "No, Allie I don't think you quiet understand. Actually, I don't understand."

"Understand what?" she asked cautiously.

"How... we've become so close these past few months! I didn't have to be strong for you, you didn't have to be strong for me, like we both did in front of Alex! And then he dies, and your feelings suddenly change? You don't love me anymore? I was hurt, but I thought that's okay. Alex has just died, and you need some time to grieve for him, so you don't feel so guilty about what we feel for each other. But the next thing I know, you're living in New Jersey, and with that other guy!"

Allison was horrified. "Joe, Alex has been gone for nearly ten years! I haven't seen you in nearly ten years!"

Joe looked at her for a moment, then laughed. "Oh, Allie. You always had a weird sense of humour. That's what Alex so loved about you. You could find the strangest things funny!"

She shook her head. "Joe, listen to me. It's February, 2009. Alex is dead, and has been for a while."

Joe frowned. "Ok, it's not funny Allison. A joke's a joke, but come on."

"I am serious!" she insisted. "You haven't noticed I've aged ten years? So have you!"

"I have noticed you're not wearing you're wedding ring anymore." He said quietly.

"I haven't worn it for nearly four years," she murmured, feeling a strange pang of guilt.

"Funny. Considering he's been dead about four months," Joe muttered darkly.

Allison sighed. "Joe, come on. I've never lied to you have I? You have to trust me!"

Joes suddenly snapped, standing up his eyes furiously. "I don't know, Allison. Have you ever lied to me?"

"No," she answered.

"So, every time you told me you loved me, that was the truth wasn't it? Every time that you said you were so glad I was there, it was the truth?" he demanded angrily.

Allison hesitated, unsure how to word what she wanted to say.

"_Answer me!_" Joe screamed, and a few clods of dirt fell from the ceiling making Allison wince.

"I've never _intentionally_ lied to you." She said quietly.

"Joe, I was glad that you were there all that time. Because you're right, I didn't have to be strong in front of you, I could fall apart. And... At the time, yes, I did love you. Or I thought I did."

"So you lied," he said coldly.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" she insisted, her voice breaking. "Joe, I really believed I loved you."

"But you did! You told me, and I could see the truth in your eyes!" Joe whispered.

"You don't know what is was like for me!" Allison begged, tears shining in her eyes.

Joe snorted in disbelief. "_I _don't know what it was like? Sure, because I was only his best friend! We were only like brothers since kindergarten! When his Dad split, I was the one who let him tag along with me and _my_ dad to Father's Day outings, and baseball games. And then when his mom died, I convinced my parents to let him stay with us, so he didn't have to go live with some second cousin in Missouri!"

"I know all that, and Alex was _so_ grateful to you for all of that!" Allison replied, tears running down her face. "Joe, I fell in love with Alex the minute I saw him. And to find out that this amazing guy I loved so much was dying, was the hardest thing I've ever had to live through! But watching your husband die, before you get to spend any of your life together...that's why I was glad you were there. On his bad days, you let me cry and be angry, because Alex needed me to be strong, and patient. On his good days, we'd let ourselves have a glimmer of hope that maybe he could beat the cancer, and we could have the rest of our lives with one another."

She stifled a sob as she remembered. "Alex would say he wanted to move to the suburbs, and we could find a little house, get some dogs, and have kids. He wanted three boys and a girl... and by the time you came by after work, I needed to get out of that room. Because, I knew we could never have any of that. I knew he couldn't beat it. But Alex needed that hope, and he needed to think that I believed it. But you didn't."

She was crying in earnest now, and Joe came back to her side to hug her. "I know. It's hard, but Allie... I know you love me. And I know it hasn't been that long, but we can be together. Alex would want that. We can have that life, the house in the suburbs and the kids with the dogs... I love you, so much! I don't know what this other guy is, but _us_- you and me- we can be happy!"

Allison pulled away. "Joe, I am happy. I have a great job, and I am happy. I'm sorry, but I don't have any feelings for you. Not in that way. I love you because you're a link to Alex, and that made me think I was in love with you, because I didn't want to let Alex go," she said as gently as she could.

Joe froze before moving away from her again in anger. "Allie, I know you love me. And I'm not letting you go, until you realise that!"

Three long days passed. Joe left Allison tied up to the support beam, and fed her food and water. The rest of the days were spent with Joe trying to convince Allison to "admit her feelings" for him, and her likewise trying to convince him to let her go. It was difficult, because Joe angered quickly, and each time he shouted, the tunnel would shake. This terrified Allison, so she tried to keep him calm, which was no easy task.

"_Who is he?_" he was screaming at her.

Allison had, apparently, muttered Tony's name during her disturbed sleep, and Joe had finally turned on her about "the other guy."

"His name is Tony," she replied shakily, eyeing the tunnel ceiling. It could have been her imagination, but it seemed more unstable that it had three days ago.

"All those weekends when you disappear, where do you go?" he demanded furiously.

"He lives in Washington DC, so I go visit him on weekends," she explained.

"How long has it been going on?"

"About six months."

Joe's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "_Six months?_ So, while Alex was dying, and we were together, you were with him too? Anyone else, Allison? What about that black guy you were with? How does he fit in to the picture?"

In reality, Allison had completely forgot about Foreman. "Foreman!" she gasped in realisation.

"What did you do to him?"

"Oh, another one of your boyfriends dying? Have you told him you love him too?" he spat at her.

Allison sighed wearily. "Joe, Foreman is a colleague. He's a friend!"

"Oh, a friend?"

"Yeah, a friend. Joe, please trust me. It's been nearly ten years! I'm not doing anything wrong by being with Tony!" she begged.

"Except that you were meant to be with _me_!" he yelled.

There was an abrupt sudden loud rumbled, almost like thunder. Both Allison and Joe looked up instinctively, just in time for part of the tunnel just past the beam Allison was tied to, to crumble into the ground. Allison shrieked in terror and closed her eyes, while Joe immediately panicked and ran for his life out of the tunnel. When Allison opened her eyes and could see through the settling dust, he was gone.

"Joe?" she called, and gasped as more rocks fell, one right at her feet.

"Crap," she whispered, panic rising.

*

The next day, Gibbs' cell phone rang as the New Jersey team and the NCIS team gathered in the conference room as they had for the past three days. Tony wanted to be out there searching, but Gibbs had persuaded him (or ordered him) to leave the searching for the people who knew the area, and instead keep in touch with Allison's family. They too, had wanted to join the search, but had been convinced they could not do anything until Allison had been found.

The NCIS team had spent the time investigating more of Joe, and thinking of places on various maps of New Jersey Allison could be.

"The thing is, " Ziva had pointed out thoughtfully the previous day. "Is that Curtis does not know New Jersey either. What if, he's taken Allison interstate?"

"You want to make it a nationwide search?" McGee asked her, frowning.

"Not the entire United States," she argued reasonably. "Curtis is from Boston, nativity, yes? And when Alex and Allison were married, they lived in-"

"Michigan," Tony offered quietly, not even bothering to correct Ziva's mistake of saying 'nativity' instead of 'natively'.

"So, why wouldn't he go back to one of those places?" Ziva finished her point.

Gibbs sighed. "It's something to consider, but I don't want to call in the FBI until we've looked under every rock in New Jersey."

Now, a day later, Gibbs' hung up the phone, his face grim.

"Allison?" Tony asked eagerly, and Gibbs shook his head.

"No. Curtis."

"What?" Everyone demanded in unison.

"He was found completely wasted in Atlantic City. The cops are bringing him back to Trenton PD."

"Well, let's go!" Tony jumped up.

"Can we come too? I want to see the barstard who's too cowardly to hit me face to face," Foreman asked.

Gibbs considered what would happen if he refused, and nodded. "Fine."

"Goody, a field trip!" House exclaimed, getting up.

Gibbs shot him a look, and put a firm hand on Tony's shoulder. "DiNozzo, when Curtis gets in, there- keep your distance. And your temper, ok? You're just playing into his hands if you get upset."

"Right, boss," he nodded and practically ran for the door.

The officers at Trenton PD were nice enough to let Gibbs interrogate Curtis, and after warning Tony to stay back, he entered the room, the others watching from the next room.

Gibbs sat opposite Joe and spread out a few of the photos and notes on the table in front of him.

"It seems we have a mutual friend, Mr. Curtis," he began quietly and calmly. "Allison Cameron."

"Oh, yeah. Allie... wife of my best friend. How do you know her?"

Gibbs gave a slight smile. "Friend of a friend."

"Did you go to their wedding?" Joe asked innocently.

"No... No, I missed that. I saw the pictures though. Quite a couple, aren't they?"

Joe smiled brightly. "Oh, yeah. Alex was head over heels in love with her the minute he saw her. We were out drowning our sorrows at this crummy bar after he got told diagnosed with the thyroid cancer... next thing we know, a new girl starts her shift at the bar, we look up and there's Allie."

"Romantic," Gibbs replied.

"Wasn't it? She was the only thing that made him happy after the diagnosis. He gave her the opportunity to leave of course... so many times... and she never took it."

"Can't have been easy for her."

Joe shrugged. "Guess not. She still managed to glow on her wedding day... she looked gorgeous!"

"You two probably got pretty close, huh? As Alex got sicker?"

A soft smile spread across Joe's face, and watching, Tony growled under his breath and clenched his fists.

"Yeah, we got close."

"So, you show up ten years later and kidnap her?"

Joe laughed. "Are you in on the joke too? Wow, Allie's really outdone herself. Like it's really been ten years. It's only been four months, Agent Gibbs. And every day away from her is killing me!" he said earnestly.

Gibbs looked disturbed at this. "Four months?"

"Yeah."

"So why did you take her?"

Joe looked surprised at the question. "I had to protect her!"

"From?"

He pointed to the pictures of Tony. "This guy. He can't hurt her, she's still fragile! Grieving for Alex... that's the only reason we can't be together yet. It's too soon."

"Joe, Allison could be hurt right now. We can protect her, but we need to know where she is," Gibbs pressed.

Joe shook his head, eyes wide. "Oh no! I can't tell you that! Allie's mine! I promised Alex _I'd_ look after her. I've already broken my promise, I can't do it again."

Tony glowered. "That's it. That guy is dead!"

He made to leave the room, but McGee stood in front of the door. "Tony, I don't think that'll help-"

"Out of my way, Probie!" Tony snapped, shoving him aside.

"Go for the throat!" House cheered him on, whilst Chase and Foreman glared at him.

Gibbs' was not impressed when Tony burst into the room and headed straight for Curtis, his hands' seizing his shirt collar and shaking him roughly.

"You son of a bitch, if you've hurt Allison in any way _at all_, I promise you, I'll hunt you down and kill you. And I swear to God, it'll be when you least expect it, and it'll be slow and painful!"

Joe laughed, not showing the slightest bit of fear. "You must be Tony. Nice to finally meet you in person. Guess what, Tony? One flaw in your threat. You kill me, and they'll come straight to you. Plus, it would end your career. And your career is important to you, isn't it? Otherwise you would have moved to New Jersey ages ago."

Gibbs chuckled. "That's true, Curtis. The thing is, I have connections. It's not as hard as it used to be to get something wiped off a record if you know what I mean..."

Joe closed his mouth and said nothing.

"Lock him up," Gibbs ordered the guards in the hall, and pulled Tony back to the other room.

"What did I say?" he murmured quietly to Tony once the door was shut.

"To stay back," Tony replied sheepishly.

"Do you know what you just did?"

"Broke rule #22?" Tony guessed, wincing apprehensively.

Gibbs suddenly smiled and patted him on the shoulder, to the bewilderment of not only Tony, but Ziva and McGee.

"You put the fear into him. Good job, DiNozzo."

"Thanks, boss..." Tony trailed off unsurely.

Gibbs made to leave the room, but paused in the doorway. "DiNozzo?"

"Yes, boss?"

"Don't ever, _ever_ interrupt an interrogation again! Understood?"

"Yes, boss," Tony replied immediately.

Gibbs left and they all stood there momentarily before House followed Gibbs, calling down the hall.

"So, how many rules _are_ there?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Semper Fi**

**A House/NCIS fan fiction by phoenixgirl23**

Disclaimer: House belongs to FOX, not me. Not in this life anyway.

AN. I know it's probably not possible for someone to be able to pull a wooden beam they're tied to out of the ground, but I needed an excuse for the tunnel to cave. Sorry!

**Chapter Ten**

Allison guessed a day, two at most had passed since Joe had left her in the mine. She was trying to free her wrists from their bonds around the support beam, but her efforts were in vain.

"Stupid marine knots," she muttered crossly. She bit back tears of frustration as she gave up and sank back against the beam.

"Is this a punishment?" She demanded of the tunnel ceiling. "For what I thought I felt for Joe? For what I feel for Tony? God, Alex!"

She began to sob quietly. "It wasn't just you that died!" she announced.

"When you died, the life we wanted died too. I couldn't imagine having that life with anyone but you, until now. Until I met Tony. And now I'm stuck in a mine, tied to a beam!"

Suddenly, an idea struck. She carefully looked up and inspected the beam she was tied to. _Maybe,_ she thought. _Maybe, I could just pull the beam out._ She looked at it again. It was made of pretty soft wood, and she could see other beams within meters that she prayed would hold the tunnel's weight. Tentatively, she began to pull the beam forward an inch. She was pleased when the wood moved easily, and the tunnel didn't stir. Eagerly, she began to move it inch by inch. All was fine, until suddenly without warning, the entire tunnel where she was collapsed. Allison didn't have time to even scream before a rock hit her head and she lost consciousness.

*

It had in fact been two days since Joe had been in custody and he still refused to give up Allison's whereabouts. He spent his days held in the interview room being interrogated by Gibbs and Tony, and his nights in a cell. This day, House entered the room, sat down and switched on the TV that was in the corner of the room.

"Who are you?" Joe asked.

House raised an eyebrow. "I'm hurt. You take all those pictures of Cameron and don't even bother to look at her boss? I thought you were supposed to be jealous of all these men in _your_ girls' life?"

"You're her boss?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm not threatened by you. I know Allison. She'd never be interested in someone like you!"

House scoffed. "Shows what you know. We had a thing..."

Joe's eyes narrowed darkly. "_You_ and-"

"Ssh!" House interrupted. "It's four. My soaps on. Don't interrupt."

"Why are you watching it here?"

"Because," House rolled his eyes as though it were obvious. "The only other TV's are either at my house or the hospital, both of which involve leaving the party. So, shhh!"

Glowering, Joe sat in silence as House watched his soap. Just as a scene was building to a climax, the screen flashed to a sudden news break.

House groaned. "Come on! Isn't the paternity of Jax's son more important that any local news update? They can't wait another twenty minutes to tell us there's gonna be traffic on the highway?"

The newsreader appeared and began to read. "In this sudden news broadcast, a series of old abandoned zinc mines in New Jersey have collapsed-"

Joe gasped, his face turning white and House looked at him sharply. "It's ok. I'm pretty sure abandoned means 'empty'," he rolled his eyes.

"No!" Joe shook his head wildly. "Allie!"

This caught House's attention. "Cameron? What about her? What? Is she in the mines?"

Joe nodded weakly, his eyes fixated on the screen, and House stood up and limped out of the room as quickly as possible.

He barged into the room where everyone was gathered, causing all heads to turn in his direction.

"A whole bunch of old zinc mines have collapsed!" he announced dramatically.

"So?" Wilson asked his friend in confusion.

House thought about what he'd just said. "It probably would have been more dramatic if I said Curtis is keeping Cameron in said old zinc mines, huh?"

This got Tony's attention quickly. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Curtis said your girlfriend is in a caved in mine," House said slowly as though talking to a child.

Tony turned gray and turned to Gibbs. "Oh God."

Gibbs gripped his shoulder and turned to the officer. "Where the hell are these mines and how many are there?"

The officer quickly turned and pointed to an area on the map of New Jersey. "Over here, sir. There's about six, I think."

"Could-could someone survive a cave-in?" Abby asked hesitantly, not really wanting the answer.

"People survive cave-ins all the time," Foreman reassured her. "Even if there's a tiny bit of oxygen, they have a chance."

"She's claustrophobic too," Tony said softly.

"She is?" McGee asked.

Tony nodded. "She was playing hide and seek with her siblings when she was about eight, and her brother thought it would be hilarious to lock the closet she was hiding in. The thing is, then he forgot about her. She was in the closet for about four hours."

"That can't be helping," Chase said worriedly. "If she's there, then she could be hyperventilating which affects her breathing."

"Then let's get the hell out there!" Ziva demanded.

As everyone made to move, the officer stopped House and the PPTH team. "Maybe it would be best if you remained behind."

House rolled his eyes. "We're doctors, you moron! Maybe we'll hang back in the rescue part, but we might be able to help somehow... medically or something. If that fails, we'll stay in the background and juggle."

Chase interjected. "Look, Cameron's our friend and colleague. We're not going to sit around and do nothing!"

The officer nodded reluctantly. "Fine. Let's go."

They hastily made for the door, when House suddenly turned to the desk sergeant. "Would you mind taping the rest of my soap for me? I can't miss anything, otherwise I'll never catch up."

"House!" Wilson exclaimed.

"Ok, I'm coming!" he grumbled.

They all drove as fast as they could to the mines, where they met the local fire department who were preparing to go into the rubble.

"Ok, maybe one or two of us with each crew," Gibbs instructed them. "Be careful, and yell if you find anything. Ziva, and Foreman mine one; Chase and McGee mine two; Abby and Wilson mine three; the police have four and five; and that leaves House and DiNozzo with me in mine six. Let's get going!"

House sighed, and limped after Gibbs and Tony. Everyone split up accordingly, both wanting to find one thing.

*

Allison was groggy, but awake. The first thing she noticed was the blinding pain she felt all over, and the soggy mess she knew was blood on her abdomen, and head. The second thing she noticed was how thin the air felt. Automatically, she tried to limit her already shallow breaths, mostly because the pain to even breathe was unbearable.

As she lay there in the total darkness, whimpering in pain, she suddenly became aware that she was going to die.

"Oh god," she whispered as it hit her. She thought of her parents, of Nate and Jess, of Bec and Luke and her nieces and nephews; of her co-workers and friends... and Tony.

"Don't cry, Allie."

This new voice startled her, and she opened her eyes, and saw a figure standing there in shadow. The voice was familiar and comforting... but it couldn't be.

"Alex?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Allie, help is coming, ok? You just have to hold on a little bit longer," he begged, and it was Alex, loving, comforting, her Alex.

"Alex..." she murmured.

"Yeah, Allie. I love you, so much. I'm so sorry this happened... Allie, Tony's coming for you, okay? He's nearby and he's going to find you, you're going to be fine. Just hold on, don't give up."

"Alex... I love you, Alex," she mumbled as she closed her heavy eyelids, giving into the darkness.

"Over here!" The yell from one of the rescuers in mine six made Gibbs, Tony and House rush over.

"What? Is it Allison?" Tony demanded.

"I think so..." The man moved rocks and rubble aside at a furious pace, as he unearthed more of what he had found.

"It's Allie!" Tony yelled, as he recognised the item to be one of Allison's shoes.

"That means her head's up here," House said reasonably pointing his cane in the direction.

Tony leapt over and tossed rocks aside, House and Gibbs helping, and they found the rest of Allison under the rocks, uncovering her head.

"Allie! God, Allie, wake up!" Tony choked, dropping to his knees.

House shoved him aside, not gently, as he got down to check her pulse.

"Is she alive?" Tony asked fearfully.

House's face was grim. "Barely. We've got to get her an oxygen mask and get her out stat."

One of the rescuers ran out to get the oxygen mask as the others moved more rubble away to unearth Allison.

"Damn!" House swore, and Gibbs and Tony looked at him in alarm.

"What?" Tony demanded.

House sighed, looking up. "Part of one of the support beam's has impaled her stomach. She's losing blood fast. We have to get her out now, or we'll lose her."

It took half an hour to get Allison out of the mine, by which time Chase, Foreman and Wilson had joined them and were assisting with the recovery. When they got her into the waiting ambulance, House and Chase followed her in while Tony sat next to her still form, clutching her icy hand.

"Her pulse has dropped," Chase read off the screen, as the paramedics gave Allison a blood transfusion, and House held a pressure bandage to her abdomen.

"Crap. She needs surgery. Is the OR prepped?"

"Waiting for us," Chase confirmed, as he inspected the cut on Allison's head.

The ambulance ride were the longest minutes of Tony's life. He didn't speak or move, just stared at Allison, silently willing her to live. He only let go of her hand once they arrived at PPTH and Chase wheeled her up to the OR. Then he numbly walked to the waiting room, where Gibbs, Ziva, McGee and Abby were waiting for him.

"Oh, Tony!" Abby flung her arms around him which he accepted but only half-heartedly returned.

"How are you doing?" McGee asked him as he sat down. "Sorry, stupid question," he murmured without waiting for an answer.

Tony shook his head. "Thanks, McGee."

Ziva sat next to him and took his hand. "You have to believe she's going to be okay," she told him gently.

Tony looked at her in a daze. "I'm trying, Ziva. God, you have no idea how hard I'm trying..."

"But?" she pressed knowingly.

"But all I can think about, is what the hell am I supposed to do if I lose her?" Tony's shoulders began to shake as the reality set in, and Ziva and Abby exchanged looks of grief with McGee.

"DiNozzo."

Tony looked up in tears to see Gibbs kneeling in front of him, his voice only a murmur.

"You do not think like that! Do you understand me? If I see you even think about giving up on that girl, you'll be out on your ass so fast your head will spin. Got it?"

Tony met his eyes and nodded. "Yes, boss."

Gibbs nodded once, and gripped his shoulder comfortingly. "Good."

It seemed an age before Chase entered the room, his face weary.

"What is it?" Tony asked him, his throat dry. Chase took a deep breath, and sighed...


	11. Chapter 11

**Semper Fi**

**A House/NCIS fan fiction by phoenixgirl23**

Disclaimer: House belongs to FOX, not me. Not in this life anyway.

**Chapter Eleven**

Chase took a deep breath, and sighed letting a smile spread over his face.

"She's going to be fine, mate."

Tony let out a huge sigh of relief as Abby and Ziva hugged happily, and McGee and Gibbs shook Chase's hand.

"Is she awake? Can I see her?" he asked him.

Chase nodded, but his smile faded. "She's coming round now. Tony, she lost a lot of blood, so she's still pretty weak. And she's been through a lot, we don't know what Joe did to her... just don't expect her to be... herself just yet."

Tony nodded immediately. "Sure. Ok. Uh-physically, is she ok?"

"She had a lot of internal bleeding, and a slight concussion. Her leg is badly broken and she has some broken ribs, a collapsed lung, a fractured pelvis and a cracked collarbone. As far as we can tell, she has no spinal injuries, which is good. She will have to undergo some rehab for the leg and the whole kidnapping thing, but apart from that... just be supportive. I know you're upset she didn't tell you about what was going on, but she's really not strong enough to deal with that yet. OK?"

Tony agreed. "Ok, whatever she needs."

Chase led him to Allison's room, and Tony hesitantly slid open the door. Allison looked a lot better, her face had slightly more colour and all the blood was gone. He sat by her bed, taking her hand in his and let out a shaky breath.

"Hey," a thin voice murmured, and Tony's eyes darted up in relief to see Allison smiling faintly at him.

"Oh, you have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that," he breathed, a grin spreading across his face.

Allison chuckled weakly, but winced at the pain in her abdomen. "What happened?"

"You got stabbed by a beam," he informed her. "Luckily Chase repaired the damage to your kidney and liver, removed your spleen and gall bladder and stitched you up in the shape of Australia."

She smiled. "Great. Chase has seen my insides and I get a cool shaped scar."

"Exactly. Chase said you had beautiful insides," he reassured her.

She rolled her eyes slightly. "What about Joe?"

"His insides are less beautiful. He is going if not to jail, then back to the nuthouse for a very long time," Tony replied grimly, his eyes darkening.

"How long was I gone?"

"Less than a week. Your parents are on their way here, Bec and Luke should be here any second, and Nate and Jess are also coming," he told her.

Allison nodded shortly, and stifled a sob as she gripped Tony's hand as tightly as she could. "I was so scared. I really thought I was going to die."

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled at her. "Like I was going to let you go. I love you."

She smiled. "I love you."

Tony hesitated, kissing the back of her hand. "Allie... I don't want to do long distance anymore. Especially now, I nearly lost you. I never want to go through that again!"

Allison frowned. "So, what are you suggesting?"

"What if I moved up here?" he suggested.

She smiled. "I'd like that, but I don't think that'll work."

Tony frowned. "Why not?"

"For one thing, you love your job. Two, my fellowship is up in eight months. I could get a job anywhere in the country, and we'd have to move again," she said reasonably.

"So what do we do then?"

She thought about it for a moment, closing her eyes and becoming so still Tony almost thought she'd fallen asleep.

"Would you mind waiting another eight months?" she asked him softly.

Tony jumped, surprised. "Eight months? Until the end of your fellowship?"

She nodded. "And then I could move to DC."

"What about your job?" he asked.

"They have hospitals in DC, don't they? I'll find work, trust me. The important thing is we're together."

Tony smiled, leaned over and kissed her. "I love you. I suppose I can manage another eight months. But they'd better go really fast!" he told her seriously and she giggled tiredly.

*

Four months later

"Duckies, we're going on holidays!" House announced, strolling into the conference room, one day in June.

Allison had been back at work for only six weeks, after rehab for a month, and three weeks of counselling; and her nightmares about the cave-in had finally subsided once she returned to work. Life was returning to normal, which she was grateful for and she and Tony were eagerly counting down the days until her fellowship ended, which countered the sadness she felt over the prospect of leaving PPTH after so long.

"When and where to?" she asked with interest, looking up.

House suddenly paused and frowned at her. "I'm tempted not to tell you. Mostly because you'll get all excited, which considering the reason we're going, is just not acceptable."

"Why are we going?" Foreman asked.

"Where is it?" Chase asked at the same time.

House poured himself a cup of coffee as he answered. "Some conference Cuddy thinks is valid for the department in two weeks... in Wazintonedc," he mumbled.

The ducklings exchanged puzzled looks. "In _where_?" Chase demanded.

House sighed. "Fine, but don't complain when Cameron gets all weird and day-dreamy. It's in Washington DC."

As he had expected, Allison's eyes lit up. "Really?"

House rolled his eyes. "Yes, unfortunately. When are they going to put one of these things in Vegas for God's sake?"

He headed towards his office, but stopped by Allison's desk. "Oh, call your boyfriend. I know you want to."

Grinning, she picked up the phone and dialled Tony's number as House picked up his PSP in disgust.

"Agent DiNozzo," Tony answered shortly, his voice sounding bushed.

"Hey, it's me," Allison smiled at the sound of his voice.

Her boyfriend's voice suddenly expressed a lot more enthusiasm. "Hey! How are you?"

She grinned. "Fine, great actually. I have the best news!"

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"I don't have to come to DC next weekend," she began excitedly.

Tony moaned. "That's good news? Sorry, the best news? That I can't see you next weekend?"

Allison couldn't help but laugh. "Ok, first of all, you saw me last weekend, and you will see me this weekend. Second of all, you didn't let me finish. I don't have to come for the weekend, because I'll be there all week!"

Tony let out a whoop. "Are you kidding me?! A week? How?"

"Some conference Cuddy's sending us to," she explained. "You reckon you'll get sick of me?" she teased.

Tony snorted. "Are you kidding me? I may not let you go back once the week is over. You're staying with me, right?"

"Yeah, your place is better than a hotel," she grinned.

"Yeah, it'll be more like a brothel," House called out loudly from his office and Allison rolled her eyes.

"Was that House?" Tony asked his girlfriend.

"How could you tell?" she replied sarcastically.

Allison wasn't the only one excited about the upcoming trip, although the others were excited for different reasons than she was. Chase had never been to the nation capital before and was interested in sight-seeing; whilst Foreman thought the conference would be a valuable experience. The only thing House was looking forward to was a free trip away from Princeton, even if Washington DC wasn't as glamorous as Las Vegas. A week before they were due to leave, Allison awoke feeling sick to her stomach; and granted that she had spent the better part of two days in the clinic treating patients with a severe stomach bug, immediately feared the worst.

She moaned and collapsed upon her pillow. She was tempted to call in sick, but after all the time after the cave-in she had taken off, thought against it. Aching, tired and nauseas she blearily made her way into work, where she met Wilson in the lobby.

He looked in concern over her pale, tired features. "Allison? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

She gave a faint smile. "Yeah, I think I may have caught that stomach bug going around though. My bad luck."

He raised an eyebrow. "You really look like you're about to fall over. Maybe you should go home?" he suggested.

Allison laughed slightly. "Thanks, Wilson. But after all the time I've taken off recently, I wouldn't feel right. Besides, if something happens I'm already here," she grinned as they exited the elevator on their floor.

As they arrived in turn, Chase, Foreman and even House suggested she go home, House none too gently or subtly, but she refused.

"If I let myself be sick, I'll be sick forever," she said firmly. "And I am not missing next week's conference."

"Bet you wouldn't mind if it was anywhere but DC," House retorted, and she made a face at him.

By the end of the week however, Allison had at least conceded for Cuddy to examine her and almost immediately, Foreman noted when she returned to the department, she seemed better.

"Mind over body," she told him when he commented.

"You're really determined to be better by Monday, aren't you?" Chase asked her, slightly amused.

She grinned. "Yeah. I wouldn't miss this for the world!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Semper Fi**

**A House/NCIS fan fiction by phoenixgirl23**

Disclaimer: House belongs to FOX, not me. Not in this life anyway.

**Chapter Twelve**

Allison had considered going down early to DC before the rest of the team, but in the end, Tony and the NCIS team were in the middle of a case so she instead stayed home and rested.

"I'm not sitting next to Cameron on the plane!" House declared as they prepared to board on Monday morning at Newark airport.

"Why?" Chase asked their boss.

House pulled a face. "If she starts puking everywhere... EW. I can't eat when people throw up next to me."

Allison glared at him. "That works out well, then. I can't eat when I sit next to assholes."

House suppressed a grin as she stalked ahead in a dignified manner and presented her boarding pass to the flight attendant. Tony had thoughtfully arranged to have a car waiting for the team when they arrived at Andrews airport; or rather, sent McGee with an agency car to await them.

"Hey, Tim!" she greeted him with a hug and a quick peck on the cheek as she led them to where he was waiting in the lobby.

"Hey, Allie. Are you feeling better?"

"Much," she assured him, but allowed him to take her suitcase from her as he led the way out.

"Where's DiNozzo?" House asked curiously. "I thought he would have jumped at the chance to ditch work to greet his girlfriend?"

McGee and Allison both laughed. "Gibbs thought so too," McGee explained. "So, he found a whole bunch of paperwork for Tony to do. In return, Tony volunteered me to be chauffer."

"Just be thankful he didn't nominate Ziva," Allison giggled. "_That_ is an experience!"

She let Chase and Foreman dominate the conversation with McGee on the drive to NCIS, as her stomach was starting to churn, both with nerves and nausea. This, of course, House noticed.

"What's up? You need to upchuck?" He asked with a friendly poke to the back as she wound down the window, and closing her eyes as the cool wind caressed her face.

She chuckled lightly and twisted from her position in the front seat to face him. "Worried?" she teased.

"About me, and the odds of me being in the direct line of fire of said upchuck, yes," House replied.

Allison rolled her eyes. "I promise to lean out the window if it becomes dire," she swore, facing away.

Thankfully, no 'upchuck' occurred, and McGee gave them all visitors badges and led them up to the squad room. Allison carefully pinned hers to the bottom of her top, a black peasant top matched with gray denim jeans and black ballet flats, and stuck a stray curl that had escaped from her loose bun behind her ear.

"Allie!"

Allison smiled as the elevator doors opened to reveal Abby, who darted out to hug her friend, leaving McGee to keep the doors from closing.

"Hey, Abs!" she laughed.

"I am so glad you're here for a whole week! Just think, soon you'll be here for good! I've got a countdown in my lab, and I think, when you move, we should have a party. I'm trying to convince Tony, but you can probably do that better, right?"

"Sure, leave it to me," Allison grinned as they entered the elevator.

Since McGee had left for the airport, Tony had actually done very little work, and only when he knew or thought Gibbs was watching. The second the elevator doors rang open at their floor, he jumped up and dashed over to seize Allison and embrace her tightly.

"I am so glad you're here! And a whole week!" he exclaimed excitedly as he released her, dipping his head to kiss her quickly.

Allison laughed. "You know, I am here for a conference. That does mean actually attending the conference, and I'm sure Gibbs has plenty of work for you to do this week."

"And I'm sure the chances of him doing it is slim to none," Gibbs spoke up coming up behind Tony to greet the visitors.

He gently kissed Allison's cheek, and shook hands with the men. As he, McGee and Abby led the others into the actual squad room, Allison tugged on Tony's hand for him to stay behind.

"How was your flight?" Ziva asked Foreman after greeting them all.

"Pretty smooth, actually," Foreman replied.

"So, what is the conference actually for?" Abby asked curiously.

Chase took that one, and was in the midst of explaining the purpose of the week when a loud "Woo hoo!" from the corner of the room made everyone turn. Tony was spinning Allison around in a circle as she laughed, before planting her on her feet and kissing her soundly.

"DiNozzo, what the hell?" Gibbs demanded.

Tony strode towards the group, and pumped his fists in the air triumphantly, his grin a mile wide.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" he cried exhilarated, and the entire group's jaws dropped.

"What?" McGee exclaimed in shock as Tony regrouped with them, joined by a furiously blushing yet beaming Allison.

"What I thought was a stomach bug, wasn't a bug so much," she explained, smiling. "I found out on Friday- I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my god!" Abby squealed in excitement and pulled first Allison, then Tony into a huge hug, before dashing off to tell "anyone I can find that will care."

"This is amazing. Congratulations," Ziva told her sincerely, embracing Allison tightly. She turned to Tony and smirked.

"Oh, this is going to be interesting, Tony," she laughed. "You, as a parent? I never thought I'd see the day,"

"Thanks Ziva," Tony replied cheerfully.

Foreman was the first of Allison's colleagues to get over the shock, and stepped forward to embrace her.

"Congratulations. You've known since Friday and didn't tell us? How far along are you?"

She gave a small shrug. "I wanted to tell Tony before I told anyone else, but I wanted to tell him in person. I think I'm about six weeks," she answered, and Chase stepped up to hug her too.

"So, it was just morning sickness you've had all week?"

She nodded. "Yep. Which could be considered a bad thing. I think I'd get over it quicker if it was a stomach bug," she laughed.

"Yeah, but the kids aren't that cute," House quipped. Allison figured that was his way of congratulating her, and gave him a brilliant smile in return.

Gibbs gave her a warm smile as he embraced her, and gripped Tony's shoulder firmly. "I never thought I'd see the day you were in a responsible relationship to get this far," he told him sincerely.

Tony grinned at his boss. "It's all Allison, boss..."

Gibbs smiled knowingly and nodded, returning to his desk to let McGee congratulate the couple. Tony stepped away and hesitated before Gibb's desk.

"Boss?"

Gibbs looked up at him expectantly, and Tony looked suddenly nervous. "Boss... I don't know what kind of father I'm going to be. God knows my father wasn't great. But I... I hope that I can be as good as you were... to Kelly. And like the father figure you've been for me."

Gibbs was stunned at Tony's words, and the sincere emotion behind them. His thoughts immediately turned to Kelly, his daughter... so beautiful, like her mother... so young... too young to die. He looked up at Tony and stood up slowly. Tony looked wary, as though expected Gibbs to hit him, knowing he rarely mentioned his murdered daughter and first wife.

Tony relaxed as Gibbs' offered him his hand and shook it firmly and warmly, with sincere affection. "You'll be fine," he replied, and Tony grinned. That night, the NCIS team and the PPTH team went out for dinner at Allison's favourite DC restaurant, joined by Bec and Luke who were ecstatic at the news of Allison's pregnancy.

"So, you're going to miss a bit of the pregnancy, aren't you?" Luke asked him as they ate.

Tony shrugged regretfully, and then grinned. "We'll still meet on weekends... and the main part I'll miss is the morning sickness."

"Lucky you," Allison grumbled, making a face as she slowly ate her meal.

"I thought all pregnant women were supposed to be starving all the time?" McGee added.

Allison smiled slightly. "That might come after I'm past the stage where I throw up everything I eat."

"So I'd better enjoy it while I can," House said.

Allison and Tony both stared at him in confusion. "How does my morning sickness affect you?" she demanded.

"Not the morning sickness, the part where you start eating weird things all day. I don't want to be around for that."

"What sort of things?" Ziva asked curiously.

Bec laughed. "When I was pregnant with Audrey, it was pickles and mayonnaise; with Will all I ate was mashed potato with vinegar and ketchup; and when I had Lucy it was chocolate ice cream with mango sauce and whipped cream."

House wrinkled his nose. "See what I mean? Ew."

Allison giggled and turned to Chase and Foreman. "You guys have to help me think of some really gross stuff to eat now."

Chase laughed. "Sure, I'll see what I can do."

Abby looked thoughtfully. "I dunno... pickles and mayonnaise... interesting."

"Abby!" Tony cried horrified.

Gibbs chuckled. "When Shannon was expecting Kelly, she kept getting up at three in the morning to make these huge sandwiches with jelly, potato crisps and tuna. It stunk like hell, but she'd eat the whole thing and love each bite."

Allison made a face. "I don't want to do that!"

"Tough luck, Allie. The baby wants what it wants," Luke said cheerfully.

Allison's morning sickness only lasted another two months following the conference, and she began to show not long after that. At three months, her appetite kicked in as did her craving for the "weird things" House had been hoping to avoid. He was the first to admit, however, that what she was craving was not actually that bad in comparison to the stories they had heard throughout the conference. Her main preference was for Nutella, which she ate by the jarful and used on everything from sandwiches added with lettuce and potato chips, to using it as a dip for cookies, strawberries, apple slices, banana, celery and carrot sticks, and even chocolate bars. She was four months along, and had the smallest bump as she packed up her apartment and began her last day at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

As usual, she was the first to arrive in the office, even at the worst of her morning sickness she could still be found arriving promptly at 7.15 every morning. Although she didn't drink it any more, she started the coffee pot, knowing Foreman and Chase wouldn't be far behind. Allison found herself feeling oddly restless as she waited for the coffee to finish, and she had already had one cry this morning as she was getting dressed. Eager not to repeat the performance, and risk the mocking of the boys, she moved through the department, opening the blinds, turning on the computers, straightening House's desk and collecting the stack of mail on the corner of the desk. With a slightly wistful sigh, she sat down in the conference room and began to open the mail, knowing it would be the last time any mail ever sent to the department was opened.

"Things never change, do they?"

Allison jumped and looked up, a rueful smile spreading across her face to see Wilson in the doorway.

"I guess not. I was just thinking this is probably the last time any mail sent here gets answered," she laughed a little sheepishly.

Wilson smiled gently and entered the room to sit at the conference table. "It's going to be so strange once you're gone."

She chuckled. "You won't even notice," she replied.

Wilson snorted. "Right. There'll be so much testosterone in the room, House will be using my money to buy lunch _and_ coffee, and Chase and Foreman will constantly be fighting to get all of Daddy's love. Yeah, you're right. We won't even notice," he teased her.

Allison laughed. "Ok, the coffee part, I feel for you. And the testosterone, I feel for Cuddy. As for your 'Daddy's love' comment, I have to plead ignorance."

Her friend shook his head in exasperation. "Come on, Allison. You know you've been House's favourite since the minute you came in for your interview."

Allison was genuinely surprised by Wilson's observation. "House doesn't do favourites. That would be like having emotions regarding people."

Wilson considered this statement, acknowledged the truth behind it and shrugged. "Touché. But it's true, no matter what House thinks. When he found out about you and Tony, he took it pretty hard."

This caught her interest. "Why?" she asked him.

Wilson paused thoughtfully. "Because it doesn't matter that your feelings for him have gone, the fact of the matter is that he had some degree of feelings for you too. He just never pursued them because he didn't want to hurt you. And that was fine when you were here and single, but when you met Tony..."

"He knew it would only be a matter of time before I left," Allison finished softly in wonder.

Wilson smiled. "Exactly."

She offered him a weak grin. "Good thing I bought him a present then, huh?"

He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Allison, _you_ bought presents? You're the one leaving, we're supposed to be giving you presents!"

Allison laughed, as the tension that had filled the room with Wilson's revelation eased instantly. "I wanted to do something nice. I mean, for the past four years you've all become both my family and my social life. I'm not just going to disappear off to Washington and let you all forget me!"

At exactly seven-thirty, Foreman entered the office and stashed his briefcase in the corner, as per usual. Then, surprising Allison, he took a detour on his way to the coffeepot to give her a firm hug.

"Gee, a hug? Anyone would think it's my last day," Allison teased him and he grinned sheepishly.

"Ok, so maybe I was feeling a little nostalgic this morning," he admitted. "I'm going to miss you. You're leaving me with Chase and House!"

"Poor baby," she admonished him, laughing gently. "Is Chase planning on coming in any time today? He's normally right behind you."

Foreman shrugged in a way that was meant to be casual, but was the most obvious gesture Allison had ever seen. "I think he mentioned a few stops to make on the way in," he replied vaguely, sipping his coffee.

Allison decided to pointedly ignore her friend and returned to her work. There was a small stack of mail today, which she was actually disappointed about, as then she had nothing to distract her from her emotions. Luckily, just after she finished replying to the last letter, the conference door opened and Chase entered, conspicuously hiding a large box behind his back. Allison smirked and pretended not to notice as he quickly hid it under his coat and approached her with a warm embrace.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" he asked her, and at the obvious sincere care behind the words, Allison felt a hard lump in her throat.

"Don't get me started," she warned him, fighting back the rising flood of emotions and stepping aside to pour him a cup of coffee.

Chase chuckled slightly as he accepted the coffee and settled down to read the paper and do his morning crossword whilst they awaited House's arrival. He limped into the office just after eleven, late for even him and grumpily threw his backpack and bike jacket into a corner of his office extra harshly before silently accepting his morning coffee off Allison.

The team worked silently throughout the morning, or rather, Chase and Foreman did paperwork, House played his PSP and Allison spent the morning on Facebook. Just after twelve, Allison yawned and checked her watch as her stomach rumbled.

"I'm going to go get lunch," she announced to no-one in particular. "Anyone want anything?"

She paused, her brow creased in confusion as she saw Chase and Foreman exchange horror-stricken looks; whilst House calmly looked up from his game as though deciding what to get.

"How about the number of the pretty pregnant girl?" a new voice asked from the doorway and Allison whirled around in delighted surprise to see Tony, followed closely by the NCIS team.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?" she demanded happily, dashing across the room to greet Tony and the others.

"Surprise!" he beamed down at her when they separated and she had greeted his colleagues. "We've been planning this for a month!"

"We?" she frowned.

Foreman spoke up from his seat. "Us, House, Wilson and Cuddy. We thought we should send you off in style."

Allison highly doubted that had been House's reasoning, or that he had actually done much of the planning, but she was touched all the same. "So, what exactly is 'this'?"

"Brunch!" Cuddy announced as she and Wilson entered the office carrying baskets of food. "Or lunch rather, but brunch sounds better. And it's also sort of your baby shower," Abby jumped in. "I mean, Ziva, Bec and I are going to throw you a baby shower a in a few months, but we thought we should do one now."

"And then we have reservations at _Crossroads_ for seven o'clock tonight," Tony added. "And we'll be helping you move tomorrow, so you don't do anything you shouldn't," he waggled his eyebrows at his girlfriend warningly.

"Ok, then. Let's eat, I'm starved!" Allison exclaimed, ignoring Tony's comment.

"What else is new?" House mumbled, but he was first in line behind Allison to get at the food.


	13. Chapter 13

**Semper Fi**

**A House/NCIS fan fiction by phoenixgirl23**

Disclaimer: House belongs to FOX, not me. Not in this life anyway.

**Chapter Thirteen**

At seven o'clock that night, the PPTH team met Allison, Tony, Gibbs, Ziva, Abby and McGee at _Crossroads_. When they arrived, all bearing packages of various sizes, Ziva, Abby and Allison were excitedly discussing Ziva's new boyfriend, Derek.

"As exciting as this conversation is, can we eat now?" House greeted them.

Allison rolled her eyes at him, but before she could answer, McGee jumped in. "So, are we giving the gifts now, or later?" he asked Foreman and Chase.

"You didn't have to bring gifts, it's enough that you're here," she replied for them but they ignored her.

"You bought gifts for everyone," Wilson said pointedly and House looked up gleefully.

"Really? Can I have mine now?"

"No," Allison and Wilson answered in unison, and House pouted.

The restaurant gave them a large table in the back of the room, and there were never less than three conversations occurring around the table at any given time throughout the meal. Finally, as Allison finished the last few mouthfuls of her dessert, Cuddy cleared her throat, calling for everyone's attention.

"Ok, well as we all know we're here tonight for several reasons," she began, smiling at Allison. "Not only are we farewelling one of Princeton-Plainsboro's favourite doctors, but we're celebrating the fact that she and Tony are taking this next step and having a baby!"

McGee, Chase and Foreman cheered, and Wilson whistled through his teeth as Allison blushed.

"You're all going to make me cry tonight, aren't you?" she asked grimly, and Cuddy and Ziva nodded with huge smiles on their faces.

"Great," she muttered.

"It's okay, Allie. I've got you covered," Abby assured her, pulling a box of tissues out of her humongous shoulder purse. Allison laughed, but accepted the box.

Cuddy was first and handed Allison a large box wrapped in bright yellow paper. "I thought this would be good, because you can use it again if you ever have more kids," she explained.

Tony choked on a mouthful of wine. "Whoa!" he protested. "Who said we're having more kids?"

"You said they were yours?" Allison retorted as she opened the wrapping and Abby and Ziva laughed gleefully.

"I'm really going to like have you living in DC, Allison," McGee told her sincerely, grinning at the expression on Tony's face.

"Yeah, rub it in," Foreman mumbled and Allison looked up from her task to smile warmly at him.

"Oh!" she suddenly exclaimed, pulling aside the last of the wrappings to hold up a pale green diaper bag, covered in tiny little patterns of baby bunnies.

"This is _so_ cute, Lisa! Thank you!" she cried, standing up so the two women could hug.

Tony inspected the bag carefully. "You expect me to use the bag with bunny rabbits on it?" he asked Allison.

"No, you can just carry the baby, diapers, bottles, spare clothes and whatever else the baby needs in your eight invisible arms," she replied sweetly.

House sighed wistfully. "Pregnancy makes you funny. If I'd known that, I would have gotten someone to knock you up years ago!"

Allison scowled at him, and she was handed two gifts, one larger than the other by Abby. "These are from me and Timmy," she informed her. "The bigger one was my idea."

Slightly wary, Allison decided to open that one first and burst out laughing when she did. "Thanks, Abs," she grinned, hugging her tightly.

Tony looked inside the box and grinned. "Awesome."

Allison slapped his hand away. "No you don't, that's mine."

"What is it?" House asked impatiently.

Allison moved it so they could all see, and they saw it was a huge box of jars of Nutella. From McGee, the smaller package was a tiny NCIS sweater they had custom ordered, with permission from Director Shephard. And so it continued, around the table. Chase and Foreman had also gone in together on a gift, which had been what Chase had brought to work that day. It turned out to be an exquisite mobile decorated with all Disney characters; Wilson gave them a huge teddy bear that was half the size of Allison with a huge satin bow around its neck. Ziva gave them a beautiful baby book to fill in, as well as a diary intended for Allison to fill in and give to the baby in eighteen years time.

House's gift was surprisingly thoughtful, although Allison was wary before opening it. "_You _actually bought this?" she asked in disbelief.

"You doubt me?" he asked her with an raised eyebrow. "No, wait... don't answer that."

Smiling slightly, she opened the wrapping and gazed in wonder at the gift. It was a brand new, top of the line video camera.

"Wow, House... thank you," she said honestly, giving it to Tony to examine.

He shrugged. "If you don't record stuff, you'll never have any footage to humiliate them with in the future. I was actually helping you fulfil one of your duties as a parent."

She grinned, and surprised him by giving him a firm hug. "Thanks."

The next gift she opened was a joint one from those in DC who weren't at dinner, Jenny, Ducky and Jimmy. It was a large photo album and digital camera, which McGee promised them was one of the best available. Gibbs was the last one to give his gift, a small box carefully wrapped. Allison opened it slowly and drew in her breath as she pulled out a beautiful baby blanket.

"Oh, Gibbs!" she said softly, examining the beautiful stitching.

"It was Kelly's," he said, and Allison and Tony both stared at him in wonder.

"What? Gibbs, are you sure you want to give it to me?" Allison asked softly.

He nodded. "This blanket had been passed down in Shannon's family for generations. I know Shannon would want me to pass it on, and there's no-one else I'd rather give it to."

Allison had tears in her eyes as she hugged Gibbs hard, which he returned affectionately. "Thank you," she whispered to him before sitting down. He smiled at her, and even embraced Tony, who was also clearly moved.

"So, do we get our gifts now?" House asked, always one to ruin a moment.

Allison rolled her eyes once more as she carefully repacked the blanket. "I suppose so."

"Hey, hang on!" Tony protested. "I've got one too!"

House moaned. "Oh, come on! You don't even have to watch us open them. Just gimme!"

"House!" Cuddy admonished him.

"Just gimme, please?" House corrected himself.

"You can wait your turn, otherwise you won't get yours at all," Tony replied sternly. He turned to Allison and grinned. "I've been practising my do-as-you're-told-I'm-the-father voice," he explained.

Allison, Abby and Ziva laughed. "Good work," she told him.

"McGoobie makes a great test subject," he continued, slapping McGee on the shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks DiNozzo," McGee grumbled.

Allison smiled warmly at McGee, but then focused her attention on Tony. "So, what is it?"

Tony smiled mischievously and pulled a small box out of his pocket, which he handed to Allison. Puzzled, she united the ribbon adorning the box and pulled off the lid and her jaw dropped as all the colour drained from her face.

She glanced up at Tony then back at the box, stammering nervous. "Tony, what.... I- I thought... we never...."

"What is it?" asked Abby and House in unison, both craning to see.

Tony gently pulled the gift back out of his girlfriend's shaking hands, and pulled out the simple diamond ring that was resting inside; sliding off his chair on to one knee. As one, their friend's drew in their breath, Ziva and Abby clasping hands in excitement.

"Allison, I never thought in a gazillion years I'd ever be in the situation of proposing to anyone, especially not anyone pregnant with my child," Tony began solemnly. "I love you... so much and I can't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?"

Allison swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes," she replied, smiling and Tony beamed as he slid the ring on to her finger and kissed her lovingly. In an instant, Abby, Ziva and Cuddy were on their feet to embrace the couple, the boys following suit. Even House congratulated them, shaking Tony's hand and allowing Allison to hug him as he offered her his best, sincerest wishes.

"So, do we get our gifts now?" he asked her when she pulled away, and Allison laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose so," she chuckled. She retrieved a large gift bag from under her chair, and began to distribute the wrapped gifts inside to her New Jersey colleagues. They were gifts typical of Allison, House later reflected, gifts that were uniquely sentimental and individually significant and thoughtful. For Wilson, she had bought a collection of Alfred Hitchcock movies; for Foreman, a exquisite fountain pen; Chase was given _1001 movies to see before you die_; Cuddy received a book of American poetry which she loved; and for House, which she had searched all over Princeton to find, she had bought him the record of _Abbey Road_, which she knew he had been attempting to find for years.

"How did you know I was looking?" he asked in amazement, studying it.

Allison laughed. "I've been answering your mail for four years, remember? Every email or letter from another record collector or music store came to me first."

House, for once in his life, was speechless. After dinner, they all stood awkwardly outside the restaurant in silence.

"I don't have to say goodbye yet, do I?" she asked them and Cuddy chuckled.

"No, not yet. We'll _all-_," here shooting a pointed glare at House. "-be over tomorrow morning to help you move, remember?"

"Cripple, remember?" House replied, returning her glare. "I won't be much help."

"No, you're coming to give us the pleasure of your company," Wilson added and Chase and Foreman grimaced.

Allison smiled, but ignored them. "Please come tomorrow, House?" she begged him. "I don't want to have to say goodbye to anyone yet."

House hesitated. "Maybe. I'll see what's on television tomorrow. Is there gonna be food?"

"I'll be picking you up at nine," Wilson informed him.

House did come the next day, but it can't be said that he did much, except finish of the contents of Allison's fridge she didn't want to throw out. The NCIS team had rented a station wagon for the trip, and rented a U-haul to tow Allison's belongings, which were carefully stored by McGee, Chase, Foreman and Wilson. Gibbs, Tony and Ziva hauled boxes and some furniture down to the trailer; whilst Abby and Cuddy helped Allison finish her packing and cleaning. It was just before noon when they finished, and Tony and Foreman offered to go get lunch to delay the inevitable goodbyes.

Finally, lunch was eaten, the trailer was packed and the NCIS team were in the car, waiting for Allison to say her goodbyes. Tearfully, she hugged Wilson and Cuddy who promised to come to DC when the baby was born, and of course, for the wedding whenever she and Tony picked a date. Then she and Chase embraced tightly, then her and Foreman, both who seemed quite teary at this point, and Allison had been in tears on and off all morning. House hung back, and looked awkward as Allison turned to him with a sigh and a sad smile.

"All that Nutella is going to be gone by the time you get to DC, isn't it?" he asked her and she laughed, ignoring his reluctance as she stepped forward to embrace him.

"Thanks for everything, House," she smiled tightly.

"Everything?" he asked doubtfully, raising an eyebrow.

Allison pondered the past four years and shrugged. "Well, the majority anyway," she amended.

"You know, I think Gregory DiNozzo has a ring to it," he added lightly and she snorted.

"I'll consider it," she replied.

"Liar."

Allison grinned, and hugged them all again together before hopping into the front seat. "I'll see you all in five months," she called pointedly staring at House.

"Definitely," Foreman answered, speaking collectively.

Allison buckled her seatbelt as Tony started the engine, and waved softly as he pulled away into the traffic.

Allison had decided not to worry about working again until after the baby was born, and she and Tony had also come to the same conclusion about their wedding. Bec was thrilled for her little sister, especially about having her live so close and her entire family was pleased to welcome Tony to their family. Once she was settled in her new home, Allison suddenly found herself with nothing to do during the day. To get her out of the house, she would often come and meet the NCIS team for lunch, and it was on one of these occasion that the team was called down to the morgue about their case. Desperately bored, Allison tagged along, where Jimmy and Ducky greeted her enthusiastically and the baby before returning to the case.

When Ducky began to present his findings to Gibbs, Allison's doctor instincts kicked in and she found herself finishing Ducky's explanation to the astonishment of the room.

"What?" she asked cautiously, bewildered.

Ducky smiled at her. "That's exactly right, Allison." He began to turn to the x-rays before suddenly turning back to her.

"You know, I wonder if you might be willing to lend us your expertise every once in a while-"

"Yes!" Allison replied enthusiastically, at the same time Tony and Gibbs cried, "Absolutely not!" in the same breath.

She sighed dramatically as she whirled around to face them. "Why not? I'm so bored!" she moaned.

"No way in hell!" Tony replied firmly. "I don't want you or the baby around this stuff."

Allison rolled her eyes. "Tony, I'm a doctor. This _stuff_ is what I deal with."

"Not while you're pregnant, you didn't. House and Lisa wouldn't even let you work in the clinic!"

"Yes, and I gave them the same 'I'm pregnant not terminal' speech I'm giving you now. Dead people isn't catching," she said imploringly.

Gibbs shook his head. "The most I'm willing to allow is a phone consult and you can give Abby a hand with basic labs."

Allison turned to her fiancée, her blue-gray eyes pleading. "Please, Tony? So, so, so bored."

Tony tried to stay firm but he wavered under her puppy-dog baby blues. "Fine. But Abigail gets you a chair, and if she lets you do anything other than basic tests or exposes you to anything toxic, I'll confiscate her Caf-Pow machine."

Allison beamed and nodded in agreement, whilst Ziva and Jimmy broke out in silent laughter. "What's so funny?" Tony demanded.

"If this baby is a girl and looks anything like Allison, you are in so much trouble!" Jimmy chortled.

"She'll have you twisted around her ring finger," Ziva added.

Tony made a face at her. "It's the little finger, Ziva. The ring finger, is the one Allison's sporting the pretty diamond on."

"Same logic applies," Allison contributed and she and Ziva exchanged grins.

*

It was a gorgeous spring day in early April. Ziva excitedly paced up and down the outside the gate as she watched passengers disembark from the plane, her foot tapping impatiently. Suddenly, she broke out in a wide smile and headed forward to greet the group headed by a man in a wheelchair, already standing and reaching out to grab a cane from the man next to him.

"This is exactly why I don't fly," he grumbled as she approached.

"Nice to see you too, Dr. House," Ziva rolled her eyes.

Foreman gave her a knowing look as he shook her hand. "Try sitting next to him on the plane."

Ziva laughed and greeted Wilson and Chase before an excited Cuddy grabbed her arm. "So, is the baby here yet? What did we miss?"

Ziva nodded. "Baby DiNozzo is here and healthy. I'm under strict instructions not to tell you anything, until you get to the hospital. You didn't miss much, though. Allison only delivered this morning."

Wilson winced. "She was in labour all night?"

Ziva led them out to the car that was waiting. "Yeah, she's exhausted but the birth went fine, and she was determined to see you all as soon as you got here."

"So, you can't tell us anything?" Chase asked disappointedly.

She snorted. "Not unless I want Tony to kill me... or rather, try to kill me. Which would be rather amusing," she said thoughtfully.

House called shotgun and jumped into the front seat leaving Wilson with his bags and popped a Vicodin. "That's fine, gives me a chance to get final bets. I'm putting 50 bucks on it being a boy."

Foreman shook his head, smiling. "You're so sure it's a boy?"

"Gregory DiNozzo is a perfect fit. It's a boy," House said knowingly.

"Whatever. It's your money... I'll say girl," Foreman replied.

"Great. What about you, Wilson? Chase? Cuddy?"

"Girl," Wilson and Chase decided.

"I'm with House," Cuddy said.

Ziva simply smiled and started the engine. They arrived at the hospital and Ziva led them up to Allison's room, where she and Tony were talking quietly over a small bundle wrapped in a white blanket in Allison's arms.

"Ohmigod, hi!" Cuddy exclaimed quietly hurrying across the room to embrace her.

Allison simply glowed as she greeted her friends, she was so happy to see them for the first time since leaving New Jersey.

"So, what is it?" House asked bluntly after they were all settled.

Allison rolled her eyes, knowingly. "How big is the pot?" she asked him, and he seemed surprised.

"Enough to buy myself a new guitar," he replied finally.

Wilson grinned. "Because you're so sure you're going to win," he laughed.

Allison exchanged a smiled with Tony, before glancing around at her friends. "Ok, then... everyone, we want you to meet... Caitlyn Kelly DiNozzo."

House's eyes widened. "What happened to little Gregory DiNozzo?" he demanded.

Allison snorted. "House, it's a girl. I'm not naming my daughter Gregory."

"Well... you could have named her... Gregoria," he replied.

Foreman laughed. "The more important thing House, is you and Cuddy lost. Pay up!"

Cuddy moaned. "Last time I bet with House instead of against him!"

Allison giggled, and handed Caitlyn to Wilson, who was closest.

"She's beautiful, Allison," he told her sincerely and the others agreed.

"And the name is so sweet," Cuddy added.

Tony smiled softly. "We're going to call her Katie for short," he informed them.

"What does everyone else think?" Chase asked the proud new parents.

Allison and Tony had told the NCIS team earlier that morning, as they gathered in her room just after breakfast. There was no need for them to explain their choice of name. Caitlyn had been Allison's first choice for a girl since Tony had casually laughed over what Kate would have said to him if she'd lived to see him like this. It was obvious he missed his friend and former partner; and Kelly, well Gibbs was an important person in both their lives and this was a small gesture on their part. The significance of both names wasn't lost on anyone and Gibbs had been so moved Tony was startled by the expression in his boss's eyes.

"So, have you picked a date for the wedding yet?" Foreman asked Allison after they had all taken turns holding baby Caitlyn.

Allison glanced at Tony and nodded. "Yeah, funnily enough that's what we were doing when I went into labour."

Wilson chuckled. "Good timing."

"Tell me about it. We're thinking mid-October," she replied.

House clicked his fingers in disappointment. "Damn, I'm busy then."

"Doing what?" Allison retorted, raising an eyebrow.

He hesitated, racking his brain. "Something really important.... my secret friendship club is having our annual field trip. Already paid the deposit and we don't get refunds."

Tony grinned. "Where are you going?"

"I'm thinking of climbing Mount Everest," House replied.

Allison rolled her eyes. "House, we've been through this, you can't even walk. If you don't want to come to the wedding that's fine."

"Yeah, it just means there'll be more food for us," Tony added. He turned to the others, continuing "There's this great place, they do the best brownies, with nuts and ice cream and chocolate sauce and they're dipped in fudge..." Tony's eyes were glassed over with hunger as he pictured the brownies.

"Oh, actually I think the field trip is November!" House interrupted Tony's drooling. "I can probably swing by."

"Oh, don't trouble yourself," Allison said sarcastically. However, she smiled softly at House, who smiled back slightly. She knew he'd be there, even if he couldn't say it outright.


	14. Chapter 14

**Semper Fi**

**A House/NCIS fan fiction by phoenixgirl23**

Disclaimer: House belongs to FOX, not me. Not in this life anyway.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Four years later**

This time, when the PPTH team departed the plane at Andrews airport, Allison met them, smiling broadly as Foreman hastened his footsteps to reach her first.

"Hey, Eric," she laughed as the others approached.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" he asked her as they separated.

Allison paused to greet Wilson, Cuddy, Chase, and House before answering, one hand resting on her enormous stomach. "Ok, fat. How's work?"

"Busy," Chase answered for him. "You? Still doing three days a week?"

"It's more like two and a half now," she giggled. "I try to do three, but most of the time they send me home about lunchtime."

"Well, that's not unusual. You've only got, what six weeks left?" Cuddy added as they headed for the exit.

Allison nodded. "Yeah. Tony only dug the baby stuff out of the attic two nights ago though. Even though I've been telling him for three months!"

"Have you got a name yet?" Wilson asked.

"We don't know the sex, so we have a few options for each."

"Is little Gregory finally going to appear?" House demanded.

Allison laughed. "You're still on about that?"

"Katie, I could understand... I mean, being a girl and all," House continued, ignoring her interruption. "But then you get a boy, who has two names, and Gregory isn't either. What do I have to do?"

"Try emailing once in a while," Allison replied dryly.

House waved a dismissive hand. "I stay in touch."

"Yelling comments out when I'm talking to Wilson, Chase or Foreman is not 'staying in touch'," she said sternly.

"Tom-ay-to, tom-ah-to," House mumbled.

Tactfully, Foreman changed the subject. "Where are the kids?"

"Katie's at pre-school still, and Alex is at NCIS with Tony," Allison replied.

"Are they excited about the baby?" Chase asked her.

Allison paused thoughtfully. "Katie is. She wants a girl, but only if we name her 'Hannah Montana'. Alex... he's only two, I don't think he understands much. He knows there's a baby in Mommy's stomach; but then again, when Jethro asked him yesterday where the baby was, he pointed to Ziva's stomach, so..."

Her friends laughed. "Derek would've loved that," Chase chuckled.

She grinned at him. "Yeah, he really wants another one. But it took him two years to convince Ziva to have Abram!"

"He's about Alex's age, isn't he?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah, three months younger. They're best friends, it's just so cute to watch."

They reached the station wagon, and all piled in. "We're going to pick Katie up on the way," she told them as she started the engine.

"So, have Abby and Tim started the wedding plans yet?" Cuddy inquired and Allison laughed.

"Please, it took them three months to plan this engagement party! And it took Tim how long to actually propose? It'll be a long engagement," Allison predicted.

House had been strangely silent throughout the drive so far. Allison had forgotten how strange that was, until he suddenly cried out from the front seat, where he had claimed shotgun on the basis of disability. ("And pensioner" Allison had muttered under her breath, and received a death glare in return).

"Shannon Rebecca!"

Allison stared at him in bewilderment. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"I'm trying to guess the baby's name," he explained.

"What makes you so sure it's a girl? You were wrong about Katie and Alex," she retorted.

"Girl, boy, girl," he said as though that explained everything.

"Riiight... and why Shannon Rebecca?" Wilson asked his friend.

House shrugged. "I was trying to think of important people in your life."

"Again, why?" Allison demanded.

"You pick your kids names on an emotional level, in significance of people who are important to you and Tony. Caitlyn Kelly, His dead partner and his boss' dead daughter; Alexander Jethro, your dead husband and his boss, who for some reason you've adopted as your father-in-law; so I was trying to think of people to name this one after."

"And you came up with Shannon Rebecca?"

"His boss' dead wife, and your sister," House confirmed.

Allison rolled her eyes. "Wrong on both counts House. Gee, you must be slipping in your old age," she teased.

House glared at her, as she expertly parked the car outside Katie's pre-school, and cut the engine.

"Hi, Uncle Greg!" a small voice interrupted House's sulking moments later, from outside the car.

House looked out the window to see a small girl with one front tooth missing and blue-grey eyes sparkling at him, her long brown hair in pigtails. He couldn't resist smiling at her as Allison opened the door for her to get in the car. He had tried his best to persuade Katie from adopting him as another "Uncle", but she had ignored him, and Allison and Tony encouraged her, much to House's dismay.

"She's just like her mother... adopting relatives," he'd grumbled many a time to Wilson, who for his part, was thrilled to play "Uncle Jimmy", just as "Uncle Eric", "Uncle Robert", and "Aunt Lisa" were. Of course, Ziva and her husband, Abby and McGee were also in their family; but no-one was more beloved to Katie and Alex than their Grandpa Gibbs. Gibbs himself, was besotted with his surrogate grandchildren, and even Abram, Ziva's son was following the trend.

Allison pulled the car to a stop outside the NCIS building, and they all piled out, Chase giving Allison a helping hand.

"Katie, walk with us," Allison said to her daughter warningly as Katie skipped ahead towards the building.

Katie heaved a sigh, and impatiently paused in her steps to take her mother's hand. "I want to see Daddy and Grandpa!" she whined.

"You will, but you're not going in by yourself," Allison said exasperatedly.

"Yeah, Katie. You have to learn to walk with the crippled and fat," House contributed.

Allison raised an eyebrow at him. "Fat?"

"Crippled," House pointed to his leg.

"Mommy's not fat!" Katie protested. "The baby's in there, so her tummy stretches," she explained.

Cuddy looked at Allison, impressed. "Do I sense a doctor-in-training?"

She grinned. "For this month."

The group entered the building and caught the elevator to the squad room.

"Grandpa!" Katie exclaimed, dashing out from the elevator to Gibbs' cubicle, brandishing a picture she had drawn. She ran straight past Tony's desk, who looked up from where he held Alex on his lap, and looked offended.

"Grandpa? What about a 'hi, Daddy'?"

"Hi, Daddy!" Katie quickly shot him a winning smile, and then immediately clambered onto Gibbs' lap.

Allison laughed, as she reached her husband's desk. Tony stood up and kissed her tenderly, before greeting their New Jersey guests.

"Momma!" Alex cried beaming at the sight of his mother.

"Hey, little man," Allison cooed, obediently picking her son up, perching him on her hip.

Tony glared at his wife. "When the doctor tells you no heavy lifting, Allison, he's including Alexander in that category."

"I can't cuddle him if I don't lift him," Allison replied, squeezing her giggling son to her as she spoke.

"You would think he'd lighten up about this stuff by now," Ziva laughed.

Allison rolled her eyes. "I know right?"

"And you'd think they'd stop talking about me as if I'm not there by now," Tony muttered to Foreman, who laughed.

She made a face at him, and went to greet Gibbs, planting a swift kiss on his cheek. "He's not going to learn, is he?' she asked him.

"Does he ever?" Gibbs replied, smiling at her over Katie's head.

She laughed and turned to McGee. "Is everything ready for tonight?"

"Except for the fact where Abby asks me what she should wear, yeah everything's ready," he answered.

"Show Allie your arm, Probie," Tony called.

When Allison frowned, McGee rolled up his sleeve to show them several black and blue spots up and down his arm.

Allison's jaw dropped slightly, and she fought to hide a smile. "Abby pinching again?"

"She knows she's not going to like my opinion, so why ask for it?" McGee demanded.

"Because I keep hoping you'll learn from your mistakes," Abby chirped as she came up from behind.

Allison giggled, and handed Alexander to Abby. "You guys want to go the hotel now?" she asked the visitors.

"Yeah, that'd be good," Cuddy answered gratefully.

"Thanks for coming, everyone," Abby cried, dashing across to hug them all. "We'll see you tonight. Eight o'clock sharp."

"Got it. Quarter past nine," House nodded and Abby pinched him.

"Ow!"

"Eight o'clock. Be nice or I'll make you wear a tie," she threatened.

House was silent, and rubbed his arm where she had pinched him.

"Oh, I've missed this," Allison grinned once they were back in the elevator, ignoring his glare.

Promptly at eight o'clock, the New Jersey visitors and the NCIS team arrived at the restaurant Abby and McGee had booked. When they had all been seated, House looked around the table and laughed.

"What?" Wilson demanded.

In reply, his friend pointed to the end of the table where Ziva and Tony were seated with their families, and the many necessary prams, high chairs and diaper bags. "Baby Central," he chortled.

"Why is it funny?" Cuddy frowned.

"I can't remember the last time I sat at a table with three and a half people under the age of twenty."

"Three and a half?" Allison repeated.

"Abram, Katie, Alex and _it_," he replied, pointing to her protruding stomach.

"My baby is not an it!" she returned through gritted teeth.

"You're still sensitive over that?" House asked her incredulously.

Dinner was uneventful, and over dessert, Gibbs toasted the couple and Tony and Ziva recollected stories involving the couple amid much laughter and teasing, especially on Tony's part. As they left the restaurant just after nine-thirty, Allison invited the PPTH team back to their home for coffee and they accepted gladly. Allison made coffee whilst Tony put Katie and Alex to bed, and then they sat around, House taking delight in filling Allison in on some cases over the past four years; and she offered just as many in return. When they finally made to leave, Allison automatically reached out to collect coffee cups, and Tony grabbed her arm.

"I'll do that, Allie."

She swatted his arm away. "I can do it. I'm not an invalid," she grumbled. "Besides, I need to stand up, my back is killing me."

Allison stood up carefully, and leaned down to clear the mugs away, and suddenly froze with a sharp gasp of pain.

"Oh!" she breathed, and Tony whipped around from the foyer where he was seeing preparing to drive the visitors back to their hotel.

"Allie?"

She slowly straightened up, one hand on her stomach. "My water just broke," she said seriously, and Tony paled.

"What? You've still got six weeks!"

"Yeah, not anymore," Allison retorted, sitting back down on the couch as Cuddy hurried to her side.

"Are you okay?" she asked anxiously.

Allison nodded. "Yeah, no contractions yet."

"Have you got a bag packed?" Wilson asked her.

"Front closet."

He went to retrieve it, whilst Foreman took a shell-shocked Tony's keys out of his hands. "I'll drive you guys to the hospital. Georgetown?"

Allison nodded, as Chase helped her to her feet. "Yeah. Thanks, Eric. You guys don't mind staying with the kids?"

Chase shook his head. "Not at all. Lisa and I will make the calls, let everyone know."

She smiled faintly. "Thanks, my address book is by the phone. There's more coffee in the cupboard to be made, and there's food in the pantry. Just help yourselves."

"Score," House commented, plopping down on the couch.

Allison continued giving instructions to Cuddy as Wilson helped her put on her coat. "Katie has a habit of sleepwalking lately. Just guide her to the bathroom, then back to bed. Alex should be fine, but if he wakes up, give him some juice. "

"Sure," Cuddy nodded. "We'll be fine."

Allison smiled at them excitedly, and tugged gently on Tony's arm. "Come on, hon. Baby time."

"Good luck," called Wilson as she and Foreman led Tony out to the car.

"You'd think he'd be over this by now, right?" Allison commented to Foreman, and he laughed.

*

That afternoon found Gibbs; McGee and Abby; Ziva, Derek and Abram; House; Chase; Foreman; Wilson; and Cuddy, Katie and Alex gathered in Allison's hospital room, to meet Erica Camryn DiNozzo for the first time.

"Ok, who's this one named after?" was the first thing House said upon hearing the name.

Allison smiled. "Erica after her Uncle Eric, for thankfully having the sense not to let Tony drive last night," she grinned at Foreman, and Tony reddened. Foreman grinned in delight at his friend, who returned the smile warmly.

"And Camryn, after her gorgeous mother," Tony finished, trying to change the subject.

"Still no Gregory?" House sighed in disappointment.

"Sorry, House. Maybe the next one," she laughed and Tony looked at his wife in horror.

"No, no, no. No more!" he protested.

Allison snorted. "That's what you said after Katie and Alex."

Sometime that afternoon, Allison found herself alone for a few moments with Erica. She was attempting to memorize every tiny feature, when the door opened and House entered carrying a soda and a Reuben.

"Hey," she smiled as he took a seat next to the bed and set down his food.

"Hey, you get General Hospital in here?" he asked, reaching for the remote.

Allison laughed. "I wouldn't know. Do you want to hold the baby?"

House was silent, flicking through the channels for a minute, until Allison decided he was pretending not to hear her. She jumped when he abruptly switched off the TV and nodded. "Sure." He awkwardly took the infant into his arms as Allison smiled softly. "Hey, Erica. Meet your Uncle Greg," she said softly, and he groaned.

"This one too? Why do you do this to me?"

She laughed softly. "Maybe I like having you all still in my life."

"Why? I mean, besides the fact that I'm awesome," House said modestly.

Allison rolled her eyes. "I don't let go of people easily. Accept the fact that I'm in your life for good. And that includes my children."

"They're going to have fun explaining to their friends their family includes a grandfather who isn't their grandfather, three aunts and seven uncles, none of whom they're related to."

Allison didn't answer, and he looked up to see her grinning at him smugly. "What?"

"You included yourself in that."

"Yeah, so?"

"You called it a family," she beamed at him.

House grimaced. "Dammit. I'm really stuck with you for good, aren't I?"

Allison nodded, smiling and he sighed dramatically. "I guess I'll survive."

THE END.


End file.
